


穿墙者

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower
Summary: 原创实验体中心故事，记录一次实验的全过程含有大量极度暴力血腥场面描写，少量性暗示，请谨慎阅读人物tag按戏份排列存档用
Kudos: 1





	1. Before the Storm

这已经是孙小阳连续第六次参加实验了。

今天一大早，孙小阳又从床上被架起来，和19个狱友一起拉到地下通道。实验一个月进行两次，每次持续一周，她总是刚恢复身体就又投入杀戮，没有一点点的休息。

她不知道为什么总是抽她。刚来到阿格莱亚时，负责她的研究员姐姐——Dr.M还会在实验结束后和她讨论表现、给她一些建议，但这段时间，这种沟通也越来越少了。从上次实验结束到现在，她一次都没有看到她。

直到排队领补给的时候。

通往地下通道的一段路上可以看到控制室。厚玻璃里，Dr.M面色憔悴，看到她的实验体时，只有冷漠和疲惫。孙小阳顺次领取了背心、短裤和布鞋，又领到食物和水，最后是带监听功能的同声传译耳麦。年轻的研究员一直注视着她的实验体，而对方紧盯着自己的嘴唇。

Dr.M 想起，这是她第一次上班涂口红，她的实验体连续被抽中，自己也不得不连续无休，气色实在太差，她也没办法了。她看到实验体的眼神放空了一下，把食物和水放进背包，然后用力咬破嘴唇。

她低头记录：7月20日8：30，实验体在进入地下通道前刻意咬破了自己的嘴唇。她抬头，看到小阳正冲她扬头。她用食指涂抹，暗沉的唇色立刻鲜红起来，在低头挪动的人群中如一朵燃烧的木棉。


	2. Day 1

珍妮时不时抬头看她，磨刀的手总是快了又慢。

“你快一点好吗？”

孙小阳拿了两件破夹克过来。住宅区的房屋积灰太严重了，呛得她直打喷嚏。

一开始，实验体总是被随机放置在不同区域。这次小阳是旅馆，住宅区的珍妮就是她见到的第一个人，她们都是习惯结盟的人，自然而然地合作起来。孙小阳对这个来自英国的女演员不是很熟悉，也没有恶意，只是看她做事总不能专注，感到有些气恼。

“你看起来很特别。”珍妮解释道。

“你看起来很漂亮。”孙小阳回道。

珍妮笑了笑，把磨好的菜刀递给她。绕过冰冷的合成翻译音，珍妮听出了小阳话里的讽刺——即使听不懂对方的语言，人类的语气和情感在她心里总是一清二楚。

小阳开始用闲聊拉近距离，她问珍妮是怎么上岛的。珍妮答是因为想要出名，语气十分清晰。“可这既不是真人秀节目，又没有记者跟拍，怎么出名呢？”珍妮一笑，说这是保密协议里的内容，不能多说。

小阳想到同为演艺界的妮基，她来到岛上却是为了躲避人们的关注。

“那你呢？你是被绑架来的吗？”珍妮问。

“算是吧。”

小阳在领补给时拿到的武器是甩棍，她站起来挥了挥，熟悉手感，然后穿上夹克。她广阔的背肌和结实手臂给珍妮添了一丝安全感。

实验刚开始的时候，实验体一般不会很快开始杀人，谁先动手，谁就会先变成所有人的攻击对象。第一天的实验体都在忙着结盟，收集食材、护具和武器，和同伴商量战术以及互相练习战斗技巧。这段时间是露米娅岛最和谐的时候，也是研究员最悠闲的时候。

相处了一个上午，孙小阳就知道自己和珍妮并不对味，她们慢慢沉默了。在地下通道排队时，孙小阳看到了李慧珍和佐藤雪，她一心想找到他们，对珍妮抱着随时分开的态度；而珍妮也心不在焉的，对她有点厌倦。

到了下午，两个姑娘来到海滩。看到水里有鱼，小阳要下去抓，被珍妮制止了，说背包放不下。

“姐姐，这是鱼诶！”孙小阳脱背心的手停住，“晚上烤它两条，包里的饼干都可以扔了！”

小阳正想继续脱，珍妮突然转过头去：

“什么声音？”

小阳也听到了。远处的森林窸窸窣窣，紧接着有人开了枪。两个姑娘紧张起来，握紧自己的武器，打算撤离这个开阔地带。

“回住宅区去。”孙小阳说。

还好，通往住宅区的路依旧是平安的，宅区里也非常安静。

珍妮忙着找一个不容易被发现的角落，小阳则继续往北边的旅馆侦察，走到旅馆的围墙根时看到停车场里站着两个正在交谈的男人。她往左边一扫，余光瞟到对面矮房旁的一个身影，一看到她眼珠转向就消失不见。

小阳紧盯他消失的角落，默默退回住宅区。

孙小阳老远就听到珍妮跟人吵了起来。她的耳麦里不断传来没有感情的女中音翻译，和吊儿郎当的男声原音。

中国人？她跑过去，看到珍妮站在路中间，正生气地在和一个男的争吵。孙小阳认出了他，赶紧跑上去把他推开：

“你来这里干什么？”

“别那么凶嘛，小阳，我找点东西就走。”来者举起双手，“住宅区里有手机吗？笔记本电脑也可以，你们有没有看到什么电子器件？”

孙小阳抄着手冷笑：“你又想黑研究中心了，JP？”

这话让JP很不高兴，他转身就要走。

“算了，JP，”她伸手搭住他的肩膀，“我跟你一起吧。我今天累得不得了，实在是不想动手。”

珍妮见状，一把把她拉回来，拉到一边：

“小阳，如果不想跟我合作，也别跟他去。他非常让人讨厌！”

珍妮的语气变了。她不再刻意使用富有感情的抑扬顿挫，而变成一种似乎是来自同性前辈的劝说。

有那么一两秒，孙小阳迟疑了，珍妮一定很少用这种真切的语气，但她又看到了什么呢？

孙小阳赶紧走了。她害怕珍妮看出她的心思，一旦看出，她一定会否认自己的决定。她感到抵抗的情绪在心中升起——事实上，这种抗拒早在实验开始前就出现了，这同时让她预感这次实验会变得非常不妙。

在小阳的帮助下，JP翻进一间书房，在里面他发现了一台破旧的笔记本电脑，和扔在书柜里的说明书图纸。

“你怎么知道我在想啥？”

沉默很久后，JP说出了他的疑惑。

“我听那些研究员说的，你总是避免战斗，试图直接黑进研究中心。”孙小阳拿出把螺丝起子，把电脑后盖的螺丝都卸下来，“好好道听途说，总能发现一些东西。”

JP 更加疑惑了，看她的眼神都带着怀疑，看得孙小阳收起了笑容。

“怎么了？你不认识我啦？”

“怎么可能。”JP皱着眉，笔记本的硬件好像没坏，只是电池没电了，“就是，有点出乎意料。”

确认了情况后，JP说他需要电阻器和连接线，这样就可以从路灯线路里充电了。孙小阳点头，把插在客厅墙上的电视线一股脑拔下来，让他选。

她蹲在JP旁边：“你也挺出乎我意料的。”

“为什么？”

“我以为黑客不会修电脑。”

“我也不会。”JP不以为然，“但总要试一试啊，又没有别的办法了。”

的确，他拆解电线的动作笨拙得很，在路灯箱里捣鼓时差点把自己电到，不一会，一台路灯就被他弄灭了。他好像一点也不在乎自己的失误和弄出的动静，继续拆下一台。小阳则在一边，补画那张污损了的图纸。

“他妈的怎么回事？”

在拆到第三台路灯时，JP抓起电脑对它质问起来。小阳举起图纸看了看，把电池抠下来，指着上面的一条横线，它难以察觉地在图纸和电池上调了个个儿：

“正负极装反了。”

JP 抬起头来。这是他第一次正视她，眼里流露出难以言说的崇敬。

在拆到第三台时，电脑终于成功开机了。他欢呼一声，开始一阵兴奋的自夸。

孙小阳心想，如果珍妮继续往后说，一定会指出她现在对JP正陷入一种狂热的迷恋，这会让她吃大亏的。

她的确挺喜欢这个同为中国人的黑客。他总是一副没心没肺的样子，那是相信能掌握命运的样子；他的黑客技术数一数二，而且真的黑进过研究中心的电脑，很明显他又一直执着地在找着什么东西。这种精神令她钦佩。

他们继续往灯塔走，在那里也许可以找到网卡，或者某种信号发射器。

“JP，你是怎么上岛的？”小阳问道。

JP 简略地讲了讲在调查被攻破的自己的前黑客组织时，意外查到阿格莱亚，就被持续追杀，最后被绑架上岛的故事。“他们以为抓到了我，呵，大错特错，他们都不知道这正合我意。”

“你来这岛上几年了？”

“四年。”

“那你从研究中心找到什么东西没有？”她追问。

“当然有，但我的记忆都被清除了。那个毛子应该知道的……操。”

孙小阳立刻想起那个旅馆偷窥的身影，难道是那个俄罗斯翻译？

“亚历克斯？你跟他有什么合作吗？” 

这次JP没有回答她。

想起那人鬼鬼祟祟的样子，又想到自己被JP那么忽视，孙小阳的火气一下起来了，挡在他面前：

“我刚看到他躲在旅馆偷窥我。你们到底是什么关系？”

JP 更加疑惑了，好像她在气恼中拼命质问的是“一加一为什么等于二”这种问题。

孙小阳抓住JP的领子。JP翻了个白眼，只觉得这人莫名其妙，但没办法，只有说了：“好吧，他说他是翻译，其实他不是，他是一个情报员，具体我也不是很清楚。在我被追杀的时候，他跟我合作过，然后一起被抓上来了。”

孙小阳也面露疑惑，不知是因为他的回答，还是因为她无端的行为。她迟疑地放开他，跟他道歉，眉头不自觉地皱了起来。她总觉得有些事情很不对劲。

“他现在会不会还跟着我们？”

这个念头一出现孙小阳立刻出了一身冷汗。

JP 摇摇头：“我也不知道。”

孙小阳已经感到失望了。这个男的，一点都没法指望。但他们还是一起来到灯塔。他们经过改造的身体可以快速恢复精力，但一睡就会睡得很沉，休息的时候必须轮番守岗。她打算今晚过后就去找别人合作。

JP 到灯塔控制室里找东西，孙小阳则向塔顶爬去。

在这个岛上，灯塔是她最喜欢的地方。这里不仅能瞭望战局，还能看到最远的地平线。由于其制高点的特征，灯塔是枪系实验体必争之地，如果能占据这里，她就总会往海的远方眺望一会，并吹吹透过窗户的凉风。

但今天，有人先她来了。

借着灯塔的光，她看到服装设计大师梅，自己崇拜的偶像，正站在自己想站立的地方，肩上还披着一件军绿色的女式外套。看到有人上来，她大吃一惊，后退一步要摸出腰间的武器。

孙小阳两步冲上去，用磨得锋利的菜刀先一步横在她脖子上。

梅不可能一个人来灯塔看月亮，小阳想，她一定也在与人合作，那现在JP可能有危险……

果然，楼下传来嘈杂声。她当机立断，押着梅往下走去。

“放开她，你这个卑鄙的绑架犯！”

是日本警察铃木绫。她手上拿着一把步枪，视线和准星一起对准孙小阳。但是人质和绑架犯距离太近，她不敢扣动扳机。

梅紧张地朝绫摇头，孙小阳则看到绫身后把电脑抱在怀里的JP，赶紧朝他使个指向绫的眼色。JP还不知所措，这眼色却被绫看到了，她立刻从腰间拔出把手枪指着JP，视线依旧不离梅。JP被吓得往后退了一步，被绫喝止。

小阳咬咬嘴唇，一刀刺进梅的脖子。

在场的所有人都没料到这一步。

梅的前胸立刻变成一片猩红。她瞪大眼睛，张着嘴呼救，却只发出一声声的咳嗽。小阳和绫隔着至少5米，那鲜血却喷到了绫的脚边。绫看着一路喷溅的血迹，看到割断动脉的切口，看着梅的嘴角颤抖着瞬间变成苍白，在眼前无限放大……她的喉咙里发出一声嘶哑的尖叫。

枪响了。孙小阳冲上去扑倒绫，同样割断了她的动脉和气管。

“还有18名幸存者。”

孙小阳站起来，开始搜索两个死者的随身物品。她拿走了绫的步枪、绷带和子弹，从梅那里拿走针线盒。起身时，左侧身体突然传来一阵剧痛，她捂着肋骨跪在地上。

JP 跑过来，倒出水瓶的水冲洗她身上的血迹。小阳的身体被一颗子弹穿透，肋骨断了三根，血如泉涌。她的脸疼得发白，稍微一动就惨叫起来。

“JP，把针线穿好！”小阳把针线盒扔到他面前，“穿两根！”她感觉呼吸困难，咬着牙把食指伸进前面的弹孔摸了一阵后把外套一脱，连拇指一起塞进后面那个更大的弹孔。她另一只手抓紧了夹克，手指不断颤抖地摸索，终于捏住一根碎骨头，一狠心拔了出来。

她咳出一团污血。

那是根带着肺叶的肋骨，它在断裂时整个刺进了肺部，如果不取出来，那快速再生术就形同虚设了，她会在后续实验里死于肺叶破损导致的窒息。

孙小阳流了一脸的冷汗。她跪在地上，指指血肉模糊的后背，JP又把水浇上去，顺便洗干净那只挖出碎骨的手。

“用针线把它缝上。”小阳见JP还愣在那里，吼了出来，“快啊！”她感到口渴，夺过水瓶往嘴里灌了好几口，提起其中一根穿好了针的线，缝前面的弹孔。

JP 的手也在发抖。小阳的伤口依然在流血，两边皮肤湿滑，根本捏不住，第一针竟然半天没扎进去。针线活可不是黑客擅长的，尤其是缝的还是活人的皮肉时，每一针扎下去，强烈的颤抖和叫喊都在阻止他继续穿刺，可此时，他也只有硬着头皮干了。

包完了绷带，孙小阳在栅栏旁躺下，失血过多的状态下她必须休息。她让JP过十五分钟叫她，然后撤离——刚才这里发出了很大的动静，那些耳朵尖的和鼻子灵的，很快就会跑过来。

JP 看着梅和绫的尸体，感到心脏有点失灵，她们似乎把全身所有的血都流干了。孙小阳连杀两人的举动又突然又惊悚，一想起那狰狞的神色，他就止不住地害怕。

时间到了，他叫醒小阳，背着两人的背包扶着她往东北方向走。

小阳的内伤已经愈合，只是皮肤和肌肉还有些没有长好。她的情绪恢复了平静，只是手指有点发抖。

“你每次实验都是这样的吗？”JP小声问道。

“我也不知道。”

要不是JP没弄明白她的眼色却被绫截获，让她气得发狂，她本不该一时冲动杀死梅的。她更加讨厌这个男人了，想一把推开他，犹豫一下还是收回了手，快步往前走去。

JP 引以为傲的黑客技术，在眼前这个高中生面前突然失去了所有自豪的资本。他感觉，孙小阳带头引发的暴虐式杀戮即将成为这次实验的主流风格。

他扯着小阳的衣服，求她在以后的日子都像刚才那样保护自己。

“我说了，我很累，不想动。”

小阳也厌倦了和他说话。她在想，这人该不会真的这么不要脸吧？

“真的吗？你不是很厉害吗？”

又是那种疑惑的眼光，甚至不知道他是不是在反串。

小阳捏紧了拳头。她的枪伤已经全部愈合。好好的一个男的，怎么就他妈的长了嘴！

“ 对不起，我也不是专业保镖，下次我们直接跑吧。这样我也不用朝你乱使鸡巴眼色了。”

JP 不敢再说话。

找新据点的路上，孙小阳几次想把旁边这个男的一刀捅死，以绝后患。但每当想起残杀梅和绫时自己失控的样子，整个心脏就在躁狂中颤抖。

她必须远离这个让她难受的人，但她脆弱的情绪也不允许自己再杀人了。


	3. Day 2

孙小阳忘了是什么时候和JP分开的，当天空开始泛白，她终于独自一人走到了小巷。

她也不知道为什么要来这里，只是反射性地往背包里塞一些可能变废为宝的垃圾。可能这就是漫无目的感觉吧，心力疲惫的时候独自行动，就容易漫无目的。

那把菜刀，它在杀了两个人后已经被磨损了，需要一把磨刀石来打磨它。想到这里她的脑子终于清醒了一点，开始找磨刀石，但找了半天也只有几块废铁，比刀还粗糙。当她终于在水管边找到块光滑石板，正准备摸出来看能不能代替磨刀石时，巷口传来一声狗叫。

狗？她抬起头，一条黑色的猎犬正狂吠着朝她冲来。

这狗大概吃了杰琪肉吧，那么凶。她双手握着绫的步枪猛力一挥，把狗打得脑浆迸射。

猎犬惨烈地哀嚎一声，震得小阳耳膜发疼。

狗不是好狗，但至少能吃。她蹲下来，用钝化的菜刀切下一条狗后腿。肉切下来了，但骨头没法切断，她只有站起来，脚踩狗肚子，两手拽着狗爪，大幅度扭动让关节折断分离。

做完这一切后，她满头大汗地站起来，抬头看到巷子尽头站着个拿另一款步枪的男的，眼里塞满了难以置信的震惊。

那男的只是愣了一下，随即反应过来，收起枪朝小阳走过去。

“这狗……你还要吗？” 

孙小阳看了他一眼，持染血菜刀的手握紧又松开。她转身翻进一个窗户，从里面拿出一袋盐，然后抓起一副手套，带上一口锅，就要离开小巷。

“等一下，”他跑上去，“小画家，你没有同伴，是吗？”

孙小阳停住脚步。

“没有同伴可不行，昨天已经有两个人死了，不如这样吧，”他追上去，从口袋里掏出一对耳环，“小画家，不如玩个游戏吧，你回答我一个问题，如果答得上，我就把这个送给你。如果你答不上，我们就合作。我保证你不管怎样都不会后悔的！”

躺在他手里的是一对绿宝石主体的耳钩，它原属于珍妮——不过，这次实验，她并没有见珍妮戴它。她抬头看那男的，他一头柔软的头发，身上十分干净，笑得很真诚，在他身后，温暖的太阳马上就要升起。

她拖着狗腿继续往前走。

“不喜欢吗？那这个怎么样？”

这次他拿出的是一把真正的匕首，刀刃锐利得仿佛将阳光都切开，散射出一道若隐若现的彩虹。

“……

“……卢克·勒万多斯基，不要叫我小画家了，我叫孙小阳。”

孙小阳还是不耐烦。不过这次，他们并肩了。

当处于一种不知目标何在的状态里，人们几乎会落荒而逃地想避开一切现状。而卢克是个很有章法的人，他的出现，立刻将深陷迷茫的孙小阳挽救于水深火热。

一开始，小阳还是不太说话，卢克也不生气，只是边走边调试他的步枪，并通过闲聊拉近距离。

“你的画画是谁教的？”

“我爸爸。”

“他也是个画家吗？”

“他是做雕塑的。”孙小阳说，“我也只是个做雕塑的。我不是画家。”

小巷已经快要变成禁区了，他们转移到码头。孙小阳趴在沙滩上老练地生起火，往冒烟的柴堆中吹气，丝毫不在意扑到头上的灰，而卢克去补给点拿到了水。他们准备把那条狗腿烤熟，方便切成小块携带和食用。她熟练的动作让卢克满脸好奇。

“以前在家的时候，我负责生火。”小阳解释道。

卢克很惊讶：“我还以为你家里很有钱呢。”

孙小阳倒不生气：“艺术家嘛，没有贫穷和富裕的差距，只有气质的差别。”

卢克哈哈大笑，说你真会蛊惑人，小孩子跟你待久了，肯定个个离经叛道。

看火焰稳定下来，太阳也升到头顶了。孙小阳开始感到燥热，脱了夹克，又背对卢克脱去背心和帆布鞋，只穿短裤往海里走去。卢克问她干嘛，她大声让他看着火，自己下去抓两条鱼。

卢克又是惊讶地回过头——尽管这不礼貌——孙小阳还真一头扎进水里了，半天才冒出头来，在离岸边三四十米开外的地方。

“这里真的有鱼！”她兴奋地大喊，“你等着！”

待狗腿烤到半熟，孙小阳抱了两条鱼回来，放在地上还活蹦乱跳的。她赤裸着上半身，海水在结实的肌肉上滚动，洇湿了脚下的一片沙子。

卢克别过头去：“把衣服穿上，有人来了怎么办？”

“这不是有你吗？”

卢克脸红了。他们考虑的好像不是同一种忧虑……

“我那件背心早就被弄破洞了，不过别担心，我找到了这个！”

小阳双手展开一件灰色和黑色的泳衣上半身，质感非常特别。卢克伸手摸了一下，摩擦力有点大，吱吱嘎嘎的，但毫无疑问防水性和韧性都很强，用在泳衣上可以说是高科技了。在掀起衣袖时卢克不小心看到孙小阳的胸部，那硕大的乳房像两把芭蕉扇，棕红的乳头上沾满白色的盐巴，稍微一甩，头都要给他扇飞。

他畏惧地转开视线。

孙小阳又转过去穿衣服。这次她花了两三分钟，才拼命把自己挤了进去，身材变得异常挺拔。

“太漂亮了，这个码头的审美还是挺好的嘛，嘿嘿。”她盘腿坐下，拿削尖的树枝把两条鱼从嘴穿到屁股，一起放到火苗上，手指抓一撮盐往上面洒。

卢克看着她专注的眼神，他有个问题想问她。

“昨天那两个人是你杀的吗？”

“是我。”

卢克当然知道是她杀的，看到那件浸透了血还有弹孔的背心，谁不会怀疑她呢。他只是没想到小阳回答得那么干脆。

“她们招惹了你吗？”

回想起绫和梅的死，小阳已经不是那么难受了，但想到JP心里还是很不舒服。

“都怪那个傻逼王文！”

“JP？噢，我明白了。”卢克莞尔一笑，“你当然不可能和他合得来。”

小阳一声冷笑：“你很了解他哦？”

“不了解。只是你这么热烈又强悍的女子，他怎么可能配得上呢？他也只配跟亚历克斯‘合个作’了。”卢克伸出两根食指垂直，用左手的敲敲右手的。

孙小阳爆发出一阵大笑。这还是实验开始后她第一次发自内心的笑，但眼睛却依然看不出笑意，和张大的嘴巴一起，显得怪极了。

鱼烤好了，她拿过来试吃一口，分了一条给卢克。两个人风卷残云，把烤鱼一扫而空。

孙小阳在消防局找了双靴子，换下那双早被磨破的布鞋。卢克又绕到学校，用一根激光笔代替狙击镜，提高了步枪的精度。他还幸运地找到瓶酒精和一包烟草，这可是好东西！

孙小阳正站在废弃的黑板面前，拿粉笔往黑板上写了几个大字。写完后，她在最后一个字后面画了个墓碑，碑上刻着花体的R.I.P，上面搭了块抹布。

他走过去：“这是什么意思？”

孙小阳字正腔圆地读出来，于是卢克的耳麦里传来新闻播报般的女中音：

“内，务，检，查，不，合，格。”

“有意思！”他一拍大腿，“我猜你也不会写‘永垂不朽，安息吧’之类的话。”

“我已经把评价作出来了，就请你不要再到处打扫了。”孙小阳面无表情，语速很快，“你这个到处打扫的习惯真的很影响行动的节奏。”

卢克吃了一惊。

的确。刚才在码头烤完了烧烤，他不仅拿海水浇灭了火星，还顶着烈日把所有的残渣都埋到了沙子里，让在旧船舱里等待的孙小阳差点被闷到中暑。他不禁拿出复杂的眼神去看她，该说中国人真的很含蓄呢，还是孙小阳的心思真的很曲折呢？

卢克坐在讲桌上，把子弹上膛。孙小阳警觉地转过去，看到的却是抽出一支烟的烟盒。她笑了，弯下腰叼起那根有点霉味的烟，卢克马上递出打火机，给她点燃。

“你是高中生，是吗？”他问道。

“是。我的校园生活一点也不愉快。”她也在讲桌上坐下，“但假如你们是我的同学，我想我愿意回去读书。”

“为什么？有人欺凌你吗？”

“是的。从小学到高中，从来没停止过。为此我差点被诬陷成杀人犯，也差点真的成了杀人犯，要不是有个好心的大叔证明了我的清白的话。”

卢克同情地点头：“那可真是难以消除的隐痛啊。”

孙小阳缓缓一口深吸进肺，燃掉了半根烟：

“那些都过去了。我已经不恨了，只是他们留下的阴影，一辈子都没法消除。”

搜空了学校和消防局。两人继续往森林里走，并计划晚上就在这里驻扎。

卢克把那瓶酒精兑了水，和孙小阳喝起来。经过改造的身体，营养和毒素的代谢都很快，即使酒精也只能带来短暂的迷醉感。

不过，有短暂的迷醉也够了，在这个岛上可不能放松警惕。

卢克的酒量不太好，两口下去就开始胡言乱语。十几分钟内，他讲了一堆休息时间发生的研究所笑话，把实验体们通通吐槽了一遍，还神神秘秘地说，厄喀翁和研究所所长是那种关系。

孙小阳闷闷地应了一声，她不太喜欢听这种带有颜色的八卦。她只是疑惑了一下，所长，研究员都很难见到她，实验体就更不用说了，怎么这些他却一清二楚？

卢克有点扫兴：“看来，连续参加实验真的让你很累。”

他在森林里躺下，枪还放在身上。

“没记错的话，你也是连续几次参加实验了。”孙小阳突然说道。

“是这样的。”

“你不是一个房屋管家，对吗？”

“我当然有另一面啊，”卢克盯着孙小阳，好像很怀疑她的智商一样，“我以为你早就看出来了呢。”

这句话莫名其妙地并没有让孙小阳感到冒犯。不过，卢克说这话的用意让她更觉奇怪。

他到底是什么人？是个特工吗，还是黑帮成员？来森林的路上，她亲眼看他用那支步枪杀了一个狭路相逢的人，他只是稍稍一扣扳机就结束了，甚至没在她心里留下什么印象。

反观自己，动静闹得全岛都能听到……

他习惯做这种事了，而且在她面前毫不掩饰自己的专业和冷酷，最夸张的是即使这样也能获得她的大部分信任。正常发展下去，这种人一定是可以活到最后，并取得胜利的。真可怕，明明知道他满身伪装，一肚子坏水，就因为能和自己轻松地相处，她竟然跟他一起行动了那么久。

我是不是该走了？但是现在无缘无故地走，会被他杀死的吧。她确信自己完全打不过他。

“想什么呢？”

“倒没什么。”小阳也躺下去，“在想我什么时候才能再吃到螺蛳粉。”

“螺，蛳，粉？”卢克一字一顿地重复着这三个汉字，“那是什么？你家乡的特产？”

“对啊。”

“妈的，那玩意是不是那种很臭的面？”

“……你怎么知道？”

卢克一屁股坐起来：“你是不是经常让研究员给你带那玩意，然后在房间里吃？无数次了！你自己都不知道？每次你一吃，全楼都要被你臭醒过来！一开始还以为谁厕所堵了，还是Eleven大着胆子去找方位，结果发现是你在吃什么莫名其妙的臭面！”

孙小阳笑得上气不接下气。等肚子开始痛了，她才缓缓解释：她已经尽可能不在白天影响大家了，房间里那个顶锤子用的风机，打开了味往窗子外飘，不开就从门缝飘，她也没办法嘛。另外，Eleven也不是“大着胆子”来的，是来蹭饭的。

这下卢克明白了：中国人并不都含蓄，但在对吃的很讲究这方面，如出一辙。

孙小阳有些犯困。

远处零星的枪声一直提醒着她不要陷入懈怠，但对于三个月里一直接受着实验和问答、在冰冷的玻璃房中连发呆时间都没有的小阳，她已经丧失保持警觉的意愿了。她满脑子都在想这个卢克，特殊的打招呼方式，那根递到嘴边的烟，他随时都理解的话语，看到巨炮就羞红的脸，真是太可爱了，好想给他屁股来一梭子！

“卢克！”她突然提高声音。

“干什么？”

“没事。”她摇摇头，又躺下去，“我想睡一会。”

“你睡吧，过一会我叫你。”

她懒得想那么多了，直接闭上眼睛，把背包当抱枕抱在怀里。


	4. Day 3 Daytime

“噢，操你妈。”

孙小阳醒的时候天已经大亮了。她从地上爬起来，对着偌大的森林不知所措。

卢克不见了。他带着他的装备和她的背包，整个人消失得无影无踪！他妈的，我的菜刀、水、狗肉和药，我的针线包、步枪和破手套，还有我最喜欢的巧克力饮料，全都被那杀千刀的偷了！！！

她摊开双手，掌心里躺着珍妮的耳环，一手一只。虽然她没答上卢克的问题，但他还是把除了漂亮一无是处的耳环留给了她，然后把其他有用的东西都拿走。真是会算计啊，孙小阳咬牙切齿，一脚踢在离她最近的树干上，惊飞了一群乌鸦。

“卢卡斯·勒万多斯基，你就是这么跟我合作的！你就是这么叫我起床的！！！没娘养的玩意，他妈你要是跟亚历克斯·帕基特诺夫一样躲在暗处观察我，就给我听好：我要把你的头砍下来！我管你是什么杀手还是管家，我说到做到！”

气喘吁吁地骂完了，她又低头看那副耳环，情绪爆燃时，她竟然从那反复折射的切面里面看出一种杀气般的光泽。她费劲地取下许久没换的银针耳堵，把那副夸张的大耳环戴上去，耳垂立刻像吊了两块石头那样，拉得脖子都跟着疼起来。

戴上配饰的瞬间，她感到一股力量回到了身上，即使面前没有镜子，也知道已经坚定了眼神。

孙小阳往南边走。

医院马上就要变回安全区，她要去里面补充点药品和急救用品，如果可以就再找瓶酒精，可以喝，也可以给被锈铜丝穿得直发痒的耳洞消消毒。

医院空无一人。她往包里一摸，卢克连根烟都没给她留下，顿时给她气出了耳鸣。他妈的，你又不抽烟你拿你妈个锤子啊！

耳鸣是偏头痛的前兆。她必须赶紧找东西，如果头痛发作时遇到敌人，那就完了。于是小阳踹开药房的门，拿走两包绷带和一卷胶带，还有一盒补铁剂——可惜这里没有止痛药；她去到楼上，摸到了一些手术用品：柳叶刀、剪刀、止血带和针线。她找了个破旧的腰包，把小东西都装进去，柳叶刀和剪刀则攥在手里。对了，她还在医院的洗手间镜子里认真地照了照，正是那副金光闪闪的耳环和两把锋利无比的刀，让她变得挺拔又闪耀。

她跑下楼，马不停蹄地从森林穿过，向东边的墓地跑去。经过前两天的高强度窒息式刺激，孙小阳已经完全变成了无差别攻击状态。各种积攒的怒气，把她的神经打磨得异常敏感，她恣意妄为地在森林里奔跑，见到小松鼠都要一阵狂追，扔出手术刀把它们钉在树枝上。

她完全不害怕杀人了。这个岛上有任何东西值得怜惜吗？没有！哪个倒霉蛋敢这个时候出现在面前，她就让他们见识一下什么叫真正的残忍和无情。

先一步来森林探路的艾玛没能完成她的任务。

同伴离开视线还没几分钟，她就看到森林里蹿出个飞速跑动的人影。魔术师连忙蹲下，可那人却已经转过头来，她眼中疯狂的杀意吓得她拔腿就跑。

一块青苔滑倒了艾玛，紧接着，那人像颗炮弹砸下来，跳起的膝盖猛击腹部。艾玛喉咙一紧，一阵喷射性呕吐后呼吸被扼制，而对方手里银光一闪，她的视线立刻被血墙盖满。

孙小阳看着眼前的尸体，这个蓝发魔术师还没来得及被看清，就翻着白眼不动了。会选择这样亮丽衣装和飞扬秀发的年轻女孩本应天真又快乐，但她死去的眼睛里只有惊恐和绝望，大张的嘴里，鲜红的血和呕吐物一起流了出来。艾玛的腰间别着一对旋棍，还有两颗手榴弹，手边却只有一副散落的扑克牌。

一点警觉都没有，活该你死这么早，小阳边割腰带边想。她缴获了艾玛的武器，把不顺手的甩棍扔掉。她听到有人追了过来，回头一看是纳塔朋和阿尔达，于是在扔手榴弹和逃跑之间不假思索地选了后者。

广播每播报一次死亡人数更新，岛上的气氛就更紧张一分。

孙小阳捏紧旋棍，一直发痒的耳洞让她不断去调整耳环的位置。她的头已经开始痛了，她咬碎了牙不让自己发声。

孙小阳讨厌那些使用远程武器的人，除非他们是她的同伴。热兵器和冷兵器间的对决肯定是不公平的，偏偏那些会用枪的人本身又都是战斗高手。实验中用弩和枪的越多——今天就是个典型——她就越危险，越想他们先死。

一枪一铲两个男的一直跟在后面，孙小阳咬紧嘴唇，奋力思索对策。

如果他们的距离够近——像梅和绫那样在五米以内——那她还可以考虑决斗，这个距离里枪不如近战武器快；可现在，他们的距离刚好超出枪的射程，如果要拉近距离，势必会在距离缩短的过程中进入对方的射程；加上这两个人追踪的意思很浓厚，要甩掉他们也很困难……

那怎么办？从侧边绕路来个突袭吗？一个人也办不到啊。男人可真他妈的烦！头好痛！要是现在身边有个同伴就好了……

慧珍呢，她还活着吗？我好想见她！

走到墓地的边缘时，孙小阳听到里面传来动静。她稍一抬头就看到一幅飘扬的白发，在石碑和绿树中异常显眼。

那是南莉央在做饭。她背上的长弓让孙小阳的心在瞬间欣慰起来。

“莉央！”她大喊着跑过去。

南莉央警觉地回头，看清来人后，紧缩的瞳孔放大到正常。她搭箭的手稍微放松，却见孙小阳紧张地指指身后。

看到追兵的身影，莉央立刻站直了身，拉满弓弦对准其中一人。孙小阳也持紧那双旋棍，站在莉央身侧防卫可能来自身后和侧面的攻击。

两个男人停住脚步。那个拿枪的试图举起手枪，被拿铲子的制止了。拿铲子的摇摇头，严肃地注视了两个姑娘一会，拉着他的同伴缓缓退去。

莉央放下弓箭，继续煮那碗汤，淡然得好像只是扶正了一个翻倒的油瓶。小阳还没来得及庆幸,余光就看到又有两个人从相反方向走来，一男一女，看样子是莉央的同伴。

“莉央，你没事吧？”

“我没事，那两个试图袭击的人已经跑了。”莉央摇摇头，并摊开手掌指向小阳，“孙小阳来了。”

莉央话还没说完，孙小阳就迫不及待地冲上前去，抱住那个相见恨晚的女子。

孙小阳喘着粗气躺在墓碑旁，李慧珍拿一块浸湿的手帕，慢慢擦去她身上的凝血。刚杀完一个人，她的整个上半身都像刚从血池里打捞上来似的，发丝结满锈铁般的渣滓，眼珠子就像红布上抠出的两个洞。小阳感慨，就这样，莉央竟然都能认出她，还毫无恐惧，还第一时间对她施以信任，且能把精力集中于后面的追兵，迅速展开对峙。这真是所有人都梦寐以求的战斗伙伴啊。

当手帕再也无法吸收更多的血迹，慧珍就将它拧干，再用瓶装水弄湿，继续清理。

南莉央，李慧珍，佐藤雪。太好了，都是我喜欢的人……假如命运真的有公平性，那现在能一口气与他们都结盟，大概就是对前两天倒的血霉最大的补偿了。

雪坐在小阳身边，也在用他的手帕擦拭武士刀的刀刃。他也杀了一个人，脸上却没有任何起伏的情绪，但那种淡然和卢克毫不放在心上的轻松又不一样。他们四个都是思绪重重的。

孙小阳的耳垂肿了起来。慧珍带着不适的表情取下她的耳环，把人造绿宝石和錾刻缝隙都细细擦净。小阳则抽出双手，小心地捏住耳洞两侧，五官皱缩地把发炎的脓液挤出来。

“这已经是我连续第六次参加实验了。虽然记忆都被清除，但被榨干后的那种情绪还留在肌肉里，不知道你们有没有这种感觉。

“我这一次真的，一点干劲都没有。我的大脑已经麻木了，完全不知道应该干什么，只知道去斥责，或者去依靠某个人。我最不想做的就是杀人，但却自然而然地就杀了三个人，每一个都是在毫无防备的状态下被割开喉咙，溅了一地的血。

“太难过了。

“广播每响一次，我就再感觉到一次无穷无尽的空虚，仿佛实验每进展一步，我的心里都会凭空出现一个无底黑洞，爆裂的情绪一下就被吸了进去。

“当我失望时，我的胸口就像被挖了一个大洞，无论大喊大叫还是痛哭，还是保持表面的平静，所有属于我的都要从那里面流出来。和黑洞不一样的是，我看得见它们……我眼睁睁看着我的色彩流到体外，然后蒸发，他们扬长而去，而我变成了一个空壳。

“还有两个男人骗了我……算了，他们带来的失望和伤心，已经不能改变什么。”

有那么几秒，小阳的身上看不到任何属于人类的东西。

慧珍握着小阳的手，与她坐得更紧了些。两个小时里，小阳一直在向她倾诉，前两天发生的每件事，每个心情。无论她说什么，她都只是微笑，而无论她如何微笑，小阳都继续说了下去。

“小阳，我真希望能一开始就见到你。”

慧珍看着她，微笑的眼里流露出一丝伤感。她有些迟疑地伸手，抚摸小阳的脸，看到对方因此平静下来，她轻松地笑了。

“我就是在等你这句话呢，慧珍。这两天，我一直在找你，假如一开始我们就能一起，我一定会比现在好受很多。我们一个远程一个近战一起合作，我可以站着把他们一个个都打趴下。”

小阳垂下眼睛，握紧了慧珍贴在脸颊上的手掌。

“慧珍，你就是这个岛上我最爱的人啊。”

雪和莉央都惊讶地转过头来。

“但是，”小阳又抬起头，“早在实验开始前，我的心就已被绝望占据了。我不想再感受任何爱与恨，因为我的心里有了一个吞噬一切的黑洞和一个让一切都流逝的大洞，我再也受不了那种，眼睁睁看着仅有的一丝感情消失不见的痛苦了，以至于连感情本身的刺激都让我备受煎熬……你能明白这种感觉吗？”

广播的间隙缩短了，杀戮风气已经在岛上流行起来。

还有12个幸存者。四个高中生年纪的孩子讨论着是转移还是继续待到第二天，最后决定暂时在这待住。山道和住宅区马上就要变成禁区了，待在里面的人如果要撤出来，都要路过墓园，到时候就来一个杀一个好了，总没有在撤离路上打架那么危险。

四个人开始为战斗做准备。用弩的慧珍和用弓的莉央把墓园的箭都收集起来，填满武器和箭筒。小阳和雪搜寻着食物，并整理背包，把药品放在最上面。

“小阳，”在挖土豆的时候，雪突然问道，“你以前学过武术吗？”

“我架都没怎么打过。”她笑了笑，“怎么了吗？”

“那你怎么会那么……”雪斟酌着用词，“强壮？”

“小时候干农活，下海抓鱼，练出来的。”

“而且大家都知道，你的战斗能力进步速度快得惊人，杀人数量总是名列前茅……你只是一个高中生啊，太不可思议了。”

“因为我终于动杀心了吧。”

“终于？”雪抓住了一个关键词。

小阳停止手上的动作，稍微陷入了回想。

“其实很小的时候我也跟人打过架，是一个表哥。他在我爸的工作室里对我动手动脚……”她皱了一下眉，“最后我实在忍不了了，拿起旁边的伏尔泰把他砸成了头部骨折。我爸问我，为什么不警告他，为什么不喊大人来，为什么下手这么没轻没重，万一把表哥砸死了我们怎么交代？家里人不准我再跟人动手，但我被同学欺负的时候，他们又不管……从小学到高中，我从来没有停止过被霸凌。”

雪原地震惊了好一会。

“所以，那个时候你就意识到自己有杀心了吗？”

“那个时候我没有，因为我从小受到的教育就是遵纪守法。我只是打心里知道讲道理是没有用的，不给他点教训他就不知道什么叫做人。”

小阳背过身，从下摆伸手进泳装，调整一下滑到一边的乳房。

“有个高年级的男生欺负我最厉害，他在我高一时，在街头斗殴中被板砖砸死了，当时我刚好路过那里，就被那些小混混栽赃陷害。我真正起了杀心的是那个时候，没有人能证明我的清白。要不是警察找到了一个晾衣服时正好看到现场的大叔，我就要进少管所，终身都是杀人犯，我爸要赔钱到破产，一家人都被全村人唾弃……如果真这样了，那我拼了命也要把那群小混混杀了，‘反正我已经杀了一个人了，不在乎再杀一群’，之类的。”

“那后来呢？”

“后来，我被判无罪。学校里没有人再侮辱我了，只是背着我说坏话。我的美术老师……”说到这里她的嘴角挣扎了一下，“他一直鼓励我到大城市好去，我答应了他，但我很快就被虚无打败了。想着这个世界不值得我继续奋斗，我背着所有人离家出走，然后就，到了这个岛上。”

见雪迟迟说不出话，小阳反安慰他：“都过去了。”

而雪解释，他并不是不能接受，只是不知道怎么回应罢了。

小阳接着说：“当你想杀人的时候，学起来真的很快，非常快。你问我为什么总是杀那么多人？因为我想要变成强大的新人类啊。我总是挑那些最强的跟他们斗智斗勇，杀的人当然多了。”

雪摇摇头：“你真的觉得会有新人类吗？”

“我只有相信，否则我怎么活下去呢。”

小阳的解释很符合雪的预期，就是语气有些许的不耐烦。

小阳是有目标的，而且是一个无比遥远又不切实际的梦想，这一点雪早就感觉到了，只是到今天才发觉，那并不是建设共产主义那样的空想。她现在说的只是最表面的一层，但他也不能再听下去了。再深入下去，她的形象就会开始变得可怕。


	5. Day 3 Nighttime

小阳的耳垂发炎愈合了。她重新戴上耳环，把头发又梳了一遍。

太阳又开始西沉，离新禁区指定时间只剩不到一小时了。四个孩子轮流补充好水份，等着相邻禁区的幸存者过来决斗。他们已经讨论好了战术：如果来的是远程类，就让莉央和慧珍担当主力，慧珍突击，莉央狙击；如果是近战类，就让小阳担当先锋，将敌人控制住后其他人再展开攻击。

“为什么你要担当先锋？”雪问道，“这样风险太大了吧？”

“我有一个你们都不具有的特殊体质。”小阳活动一下肩颈，“Dr.M说，我受伤后的应激 时间非常短，几乎可以忽略不计。实际上，之前在灯塔被绫的步枪近距离打中，我是一点感觉都没有，直到将她杀死才开始痛的。”

慧珍和莉央面面相觑，而雪除了残余的震惊，更多的是明白之后的释怀：

“我现在明白你的战绩，也明白你所谓的‘杀心’了……但你的打法，其他人是肯定没法学会的。”

“ 希望来的是近战， ”在他们还在闲聊的时候，莉央已经搭上了箭，“这样，我们的胜率会高一些。”

其他三个孩子这才听到动静。顺着莉央眼神的方向，他们看到两个女人从东边走来，手里各拿一把长剑。

小阳已经准备好往前冲刺，可当她看清来者的脸后，她放下了旋棍。

“珍妮，”她略一微笑，“没想到能再遇见你。”

珍妮一眼就看到小阳耳朵上的耳环，她大惊失色。

但小阳的一直盯着珍妮旁边的女人，来自意大利的击剑运动员，菲欧娜。

“菲欧娜，你好呀。”她往前一步，流露出充分的友善，“看样子，我们需要来一场决斗了。”

菲欧娜立刻用剑挡住小阳靠近珍妮的路。

“我知道你是一个很正直的战士，我也一样，最痛恨在战斗中使诈了。”小阳在离她五六米的地方停住，“能从隔壁禁区等来光明正大的菲欧娜，我真的非常高兴，也非常荣幸。”

珍妮扯了扯嘴角：“看样子，你被那个黑客骗得很惨呀。” 

“是啊，所以我要珍惜这来之不易的诚意。”

孙小阳放低身子，她的耳环和额发一起飞了起来：

“菲欧娜，我们一对一对决吧！珍妮可以帮忙，但在珍妮上场的同时雪也会来帮我！”

小阳看向雪，后者一时语塞，脸色很难看。她又看向慧珍和莉央，两个女孩完全懵了。

小阳朝她们一眨眼，就冲了上去。

由于身体素质和性格特点的差异，不同的实验体经过改造后，除了基本的力量和速度提升，强化的方向都是不太一样的。

对于孙小阳，她最突出的强化方向就是神经信号的传播速度，提高的比例远高于其他实验体——这就是她拥有实验体中无出其右的短应激反应的根本原因。除此之外，她还拥有实验体中最快的下意识反应，思考速度也提升了不少，这意味着她可以靠直觉察觉到许多即将到来的危险，并在紧急情况下快速思考对策，以及比其他人更快地在战斗与和平状态间切换。

她很清楚，她的特征发挥最大作用的时候是在战斗之外，在实战中，一旦突击阶段结束，就没什么优势了。而菲欧娜的身体条件本就是她无法比拟的——击剑运动员的反应和速度与普通人压根不是一个量级。频频的刺击形成一个密不透风的压迫网，让她根本无法靠近——就算靠近了，敏捷的躲避也很难让她攻击到她。小阳没有系统的体术训练，连基本的防守还击都做不到！

诚然，神经系统的强化也勉强带给她较好的动态视力，让她可以轻松看清专业运动员的一招一式，可肌肉反应不过来，躲不过就是躲不过啊。

小阳很快就中剑了，但这似乎正中她的预料。她往下倒去，却无视被刺中横膈膜的痛楚，左手握住剑身，右手逃过菲欧娜的判断，直朝珍妮挥去，飞出的旋棍重重地打中她的小腿骨！

“慧珍！快杀了她们！”

珍妮惊叫一声摔倒在地。菲欧娜分心了，而慧珍和莉央立刻举起弓弩朝她们猛烈射击——

小阳躺着，菲欧娜站着，两人拉开了明显的距离；珍妮也被限制了行动，无法发动攻击；敌方两人都沉浸在和小阳的战斗中，无暇顾及她们。

最佳的攻击时机，就是现在！

两秒钟后，菲欧娜和珍妮身上就插满了箭头。击剑运动员震惊地看着小阳，而她一身正气的对手用流血的左手将剑抢了过来。

小阳捂着伤口，撑着长剑起身。此时，她才开始被负伤的痛苦所影响，但胜负早已确定。她挥起长剑，菲欧娜伸手去挡，势不可挡的剑刃轻松将手掌和脖子接连斩断，菲欧娜的头和四根手指散落在地上。随后，珍妮也得到了相同的结果。

头晕，口渴，受伤的肌肉使不上劲，和灯塔战后如出一辙的症状，只是没有骨头插入内脏，她不必再受一次手掏伤口苦刑，也不用缝针。

判断好伤势后，孙小阳淡定地坐下来，让两个女孩给她拿了瓶水，然后将泳装卷起，将伤口暴露出来帮助它自愈。

慧珍和莉央的手都在微微颤抖。

“怎么了，被我吓着了？”小阳笑起来，“我必须得夸你们一下，真是又迅速又默契，我就怕你们没跟我那一棍子配合好，那我八成就没了。”

两个姑娘还是没有接话。

“小阳，你这样实在太冒险了！”还是雪先开了口，“为什么不按我们计划好的方案来？”

“兄弟，那是菲欧娜！击剑运动员诶！”小阳提高了声音，“你刚才也看到了，她动作那么快，找不到一点破绽，我怎么突袭？”

“你既然知道打不过她，为什么不让我来？”

“我为什么要让你来？”小阳仿佛看到猫在吃草，“你能打赢她吗？”

“我不知道。可如果一看到她们就放箭，也比现在好啊？”雪也不服气了，“万一莉央和慧珍没有反应过来，那怎么办？你这样未免有点不负责任吧！”

眼看两人就要吵起来，莉央按着两人肩膀，果断把他们分开。

“小阳做得没错，这种程度的默契，是战斗中必需的。实际上，我们必须等到菲欧娜和珍妮走近了才能战斗。我们只有弓没有枪，提前射击没什么用，因为她们既然冲着我们来，就一定是绷紧了神经、随时准备好迎接战斗的！”

她看着雪，神情十分严肃。

“莉央，小雪也说得对。”小阳用手掌给自己扇风，“你看我们东亚人就是太严格，战局瞬息万变，明明是个好结局，再苛责过程就没意思了。”

最后，还是雪最先站起来，去收菲欧娜和珍妮的背包。当看到菲欧娜残缺的尸体时，尽管拼命抑制，可背影还是不自然地抽动了一下。

小阳叹了口气。

“雪，我知道菲欧娜是你的偶像，我明白这种感觉。所以我其实不想让你来……就这样吧。”

禁区指定广播又一次响起，墓园也即将关闭了。看样子，这一次的后期禁区将聚集在北方。

幸存者还有10人。小阳扳着指头数了数，已经死亡的实验体里有一半都是她杀的，她感觉自己身上层层叠叠的都是血污，突然打个冷战。

“得罪我的都是男的，为什么我杀的都是女人，而且都是我觉得还不错的女人！”她用力踹向墓碑，把剑插在地上生起气来。

“小阳，不要给自己那么大的负担，”慧珍走过去，拍拍她的背，“这次实验本来也是女性居多嘛。” 

“真是太不公平了！”

她想起那些万紫千红的女人，再想起那些千奇百怪的男人，心中的怒火就是消不了。“不行，”她说，“我就是咽不下这口气！我一定要把卢克的脑袋砍下来，扔到海里去喂鱼！”

慧珍并不在意她的激烈言行，依然是微笑着注视她，一副很信任的样子。看着慧珍的眼神，小阳逐渐平静下来，重重地叹了口气。

“小阳，你看，你刚刚不就很好地保护了我们吗？”她伸手拢了拢她的头发，“我相信你的爱都是真的。现在天已经黑了，我们还是一起行动吧，不然到了早上，谁叫你起来呢？”

慧珍很快就说服了孙小阳。不过，比起被说服，她更像是被自己的诚意所打动。想到这一点，慧珍犹豫一下，还是问出了那个问题，她的嘴角只剩残余的微笑：

“小阳，你是真的爱我吗？”

小阳毫不犹豫地点头：“是。”

“那就保护我到明天早上吧。”

小阳诚恳得只有一直点头。她再一次拥抱了慧珍，头靠在肩上，久久抚摸她脑后的发带。

这一次，小阳是真的被说服了，因为她意识到，和其他人一起只能加剧情绪和思想的翻涌。只有慧珍能让她放下一些痛苦，让她的心在鲜活中平静下来。

第三天入夜后天开始下雨。通往隧道的路变得泥泞，四个孩子赶着路往隧道跑。

“这鬼天，越来越冷了。”孙小阳捂着裸露的肚子，干脆把外套脱下来围在腰上。

“就怕有敌人趁着雨天伏击。”雪突然皱起眉来，“慧珍，小阳，大家不要光顾着赶路，这个隧道里面伸手不见五指，我觉得里面很可能有敌人的埋伏。”

雪的话提醒了三个姑娘。小阳马上想到一个很可怕的可能性——实验体里有埃索，他很可能在隧道附近狙击或者设置陷阱。而且，卢克还活着……如果他们两个联手，铁了心想趁着雨夜把赶路人一网打尽，那就几乎一点办法都没有了。

“雪，你说得很对。”莉央也想到了，“通往池塘的路就是一个狭长的峡谷，一边是研究中心的楼房一边是住宅区的楼房，都有制高点，从这里走风险确实很高……”

慧珍点点头：“但是，也没有别的路可走了。”

“那我们还要一起行动吗？”小阳的声音里流露出一丝惊慌。

“当然要了！”另外三个异口同声。

“这种时候怎么能分开呢？那只会死得更快吧。”莉央平平无奇地表达了观点。

这时，广播通知又有一名实验体死亡。他们互相交换了眼神，在确定入口处没有问题后走进了隧道。

在学校的时候，小阳和卢克各拿了一支激光笔，现在这支激光笔发挥了大用。小阳把笔头拧开，取出透镜，在灰尘里滚一圈后装回去，集中的光线立刻发散开来，变成了具有一定照明效果的手电。她一手握着旋棍在最前方开路，另外三个则跟在她后面，四面八方地观察四周。

“雪，你判断得真没错，”小阳看到眼前不断出现碎石堆、悬挂的钢筋和动物尸体，甚至还有一个捕兽夹，“即使没人伏击，这隧道也够吓人的，跟鬼屋一样……草我的妈呀！！”

小阳踩到一个软软的东西，低头一看，竟然是根埋在石块间的断手，吓得她往后退了一大步：

“谁他妈又乱丢垃圾！！”

小阳的怒吼在隧道久久回荡。慧珍连忙和她贴紧了些。四个人一路战战兢兢不知过了多久，终于出了隧道。

雨下得更大了，通往池塘的路已经完全变成泥泞，一踩下去，半只脚都陷入了泥水。

莉央的脚一直在摸着黑寻找草坪，试图找个相对干爽的地方落脚。然而没踩几下，她就感到有根线绊住了小腿，她愣了一下就大喊起来：

“有陷阱！”

其他三人立刻朝莉央看去。黑暗中，一根用钢链吊着的摆斧从莉央身后的树上自由落下，摆到最低点时猛地撞上后脑。莉央一声闷哼还没出口，嘴角和眼睛就流出血来，向前趔趄两步后直挺挺地倒在地上。

两个女孩子都惊叫起来。慧珍踩着泥水横穿山路想去看她还有没有呼吸，却在还有一两米的地方尖叫着跌倒在地。

“慧珍！——”

雪连忙把同样想冲上去的小阳拉住。

“不要过来！”慧珍拼命从剧痛中挤出完整的话，“这地方到处都是陷阱，还有……埋在地下的！”

“慧珍你怎么样！”

“我的脚断了……”

“莉央呢？”

慧珍努力用手去够：“她还有心跳。”

“慧珍，听着，”雪把小阳拉到身后，站到手电能照到的最边缘处，“我们一定会把你们救出来的！但是现在，我担心有狙击手利用你们当诱饵捕杀我们，所以一定要想一个办法……慧珍，你把你的弩扔给我，小阳，”他转过身去，“你踩着慧珍的脚印向她们靠近，我在你后面掩护你，可以做到吗？”

“你的意思……是要和狙击手中门对射？！” 

雪的声音冷静得令人吃惊：“是。我毕竟也学过一段时间的弓道，这个任务交给我是最合适的。” 

慧珍拼尽全力将武器扔出去。雪稳稳地接住，大概看了下构造就熟练地举在眼前，示意小阳行动。

小阳完全相信了他。她小心翼翼地沿着慧珍的鞋印前行，暴露在大路上的感觉让她不寒而栗。她终于抓到了慧珍的手，慧珍抱着南莉央，把她拖出来。小阳一用力，将莉央整个扛在肩上，然后扶起慧珍，又沿着脚印慢慢往回走。

慧珍的左脚没了，锋利的刀台从脚踝以上十厘米的地方直接斩断，断面拖出一条浓厚的血迹，被雨水冲刷蔓延成一大片。这段只有几步的路程走了足足一分钟，承受了两人体重、腹部的伤还在隐痛的孙小阳汗水直涌，又瞬间被雨水冲走，只留一颗发热的心脏气喘吁吁地搏动着。

没有子弹射向他们。

待小阳撤回安全区，她立刻拿出止血带，把断掉的血管压紧。因为失血过多，慧珍的脸在红色的电筒光中也显得煞白，雪跪在两个姑娘身上给她们挡雨，小阳颤抖着手去翻背包，拿出水给慧珍喝。

然后她检查了莉央的后脑。莉央头皮破了一大块，露出被鲜血覆盖的白骨，破损的骨膜还在不断往外流血，好消息是头骨只裂了一道缝，脑组织没有外露。小阳又去摸她的脖子和鼻翼，脉搏微弱但平稳，呼吸已经濒临消失，就在她纠结要不要给她做人工呼吸的时候，雪抱起慧珍，将她放在一棵树下。

“小阳，把莉央抱到这来躲雨，注意不要让头产生太大的晃动。”

小阳照做了。她靠在树上，然后让莉央和慧珍都靠在她身上，后脑的破口离她只有几厘米的距离。此时，她们的流血都减轻了，慧珍的伤口断面开始长出新鲜组织，莉央的骨膜也在以肉眼可见的速度愈合。

而雪就背对着三个姑娘，镇静地坐在她们面前，紧握那把锐利的武士刀。

“小阳，让她们睡吧，”雪的声音已经恢复了平静，“我在这保护你们。等慧珍的脚长出来了，我们就接着走。”


	6. Day 4

孙小阳躺在池塘边的草丛里，看天上的云慢慢散开。

雨已经停了。李慧珍和南莉央侧卧在她身边，再远一点是仰面朝天的佐藤雪，都睡得很沉。一阵凉风吹来小鸟的鸣叫，牵牛花慢慢开放，湖心有尚未散去的朦胧雾气。

一夜的恶战后，露米娅岛的黎明异常平静。

看了看手表，她坐起，一把露珠从覆盖后背的纳米布料上撒下来。两个小时的休息时间已经到了，她必须尽快叫醒同伴。

她闻到露水的气味，这又让她想起昨天傍晚那场腐烂的大雨。

慧珍首先醒来。她掀开盖在伤足上的夹克，看到一双完好无损的脚。她的左脚已经看不出一点受伤痕迹，只有夹克上积满了一层干掉的血迹。

她投来一个感激的目光，小阳也以微笑回应着，递给她一双从不知谁的尸体扒下的短靴。

“你知道还有多少幸存者吗？”

莉央从佐藤雪的外套里钻出来，看到自己头发上的凝血，稍稍吃了一惊。

“算上我们四个，还有9人。”雪询问莉央感觉如何，莉央说头不晕了，就是眼前总感觉有光斑在闪。

孙小阳在泥泞的池塘边找到一处卵石密集的干岸，她小心地将自己放趴下，拿池塘的水洗了脸和刘海。当她站起来时，额头和脸颊有些发红，看起来精神了很多。

雪朝她走去，小声问她：

“你就要和我们分开了吗？”

“是的。”她毫不犹豫地回答，“我要去杀了卢克。”

雪摇摇头：“这样做太不理智了，后面的危险只会更大。昨天的两场战斗，如果是单独行动，我们之中的任何一个人都不可能活到今天。”

“我知道。”她淡淡地说，“但我的目的又不是赢。我已经受够了，我现在只想杀了他。”

“你不想保护慧珍了吗？”

小阳的眼神闪动了一下：“我不想走到不得不开始自相残杀的那一步。”

“小阳，这不太像你。”

“是吗？”小阳倒诧异了，她还是第一次听到含蓄谦恭的雪以如此笃定的语气评价他人的人格。

“你不会害怕走到这一步的。你有能力照顾到每个人的情绪，难道不是吗？”

“雪，”慧珍对着雪摇头，“让小阳自己选择吧。”

只有她知道，她心中的缺口已大到装不下一滴眼泪。

带着剧烈的心跳，小阳略一偏头，看到莉央眼里流露出微小的同情。她知道，再说下去就会伤感情了，也知道说到这里，雪也已经明白了。

不过，当小阳看到莉央一半血红一半雪白的头发，她意识到自己还有一件事情需要解决。

小阳把背包背在胸前，手伸进去整理东西。她已经没有多少水和食物了，药品还有一些。她再次摸了摸耳垂上的耳环，想起包里还有一瓶捡来的咖啡，把手伸到最里面，想把它翻出来喝一口。

但她掏出来的却不是咖啡，而是一颗拔了引线的手榴弹！

雪大吃一惊，可小阳已经在所有人反应过来之前用力扔了出去。他赶紧拉着慧珍和莉央趴在地上，炸弹刚一落地就爆炸了，将露米娅岛的清晨震出一阵巨响。

冲击波刚过，小阳就往爆炸中心冲了过去。她听到了人类的呻吟，断定目标一定已经受伤。她手里的剪刀已经迫不及待想要喝一口血，对着飞扬的尘土和露水，毫不留情地刺了出去。

但她的攻击被躲开了。一把枪从烟雾中伸出，顶住她的额头。

近距离里，她看清了那人的脸，对方正意味不明地微笑着，似乎被炸断的左臂并不属于他，而这一切都在他的算计之中。

她惊讶地念出他：“亚历克斯·帕基特诺夫。”

斑驳的雨点又开始落下。

“孙小阳，你好啊。”

亚历克斯说的是中文。他从爆炸中心里缓缓走出来，枪口始终平稳地指向小阳的眉心。小阳被他逼得步步后退，捏紧了手里的剪刀。

“你是怎么发现我的？是看到这块草叶上的露水消失了吗？”

烟雾散去后，她才看到亚历克斯不只失去了左臂，还有许多的破片插进了他的身体。他的墨镜镜片碎裂，一块扎进左眼球的碎片让他整个眼睛变成了血红色，长外套下的白衬衫很快就被浸出一个个暗红的圆圈，慢慢扩大，然后连在一起。他没有空余的手再去拔出眼球的碎片，但这似乎并不影响他威慑的气场。

孙小阳惊呆了。

“找我有事吗？”

她收起手里的剪刀，让自己显得是在无畏地面对枪口。

“往后退。”

小阳只有继续后退。直到她退到不可能突袭的距离亚历克斯才叫停，被操控的感觉让她的怒火死灰复燃。

亚历克斯却低头用牙咬住滑套迅速一拉，再回到威胁的姿势：

“小阳，请跟我来——我知道‘他们’都在哪里。”

孙小阳差点心律不齐，只恨自己为什么没赌上性命捅穿他的脖子。

亚历克斯把孙小阳带走了。他走在后面，枪口一直指着小阳的后背。

“你一直在观察我，是吗？”

他没有回答，小阳知道这是因为没有必要。于是她问了个更直接的问题：

“他们俩都还活着，是吗？”

“是。”

“你现在要带我去哪？”

“去JP所在的地方。”

“为什么不去找卢克？”

“因为你打不过他。”

“JP……”小阳的心绪黯淡下来，“为什么要让我去杀他？他没有用了吗？”

亚历克斯不回答。

“埃索还活着吗？”

依旧没有回答。

现在还有几个人？除了他们四个，卢克，亚历克斯，王文，如果还有埃索……除王文外都是贼难收拾的东西。亚历克斯冒着被炸死的风险执意把她调去杀JP，他到底是为了什么？难道他还有更重要的事？

不管为什么，小阳想，我都恨透了他居高临下、任意指使的眼光。这次实验的最后几天注定会非常凶险，这个俄罗斯特工一定也在极其小心地布棋，争取活到最后，或者找到尽可能多的信息。看样子，王文的黑客行动已经确认失败，他成了弃子。那其他人呢？他计划怎么处理？

想到这里，小阳自然而然地缄默了。就在几分钟前，她还在一直问亚历克斯，可现在她只希望双方都保持沉默——

一旦她开口，她的语气，就会将她暗藏恐惧的内心出卖无疑。

当亚历克斯命令孙小阳要么死，要么跟他走时，她回过头看着另外三个孩子，做了个五指指尖合拢的动作，意即让他们保持一个团队，坚决不要分散。

那时候，她直觉亚历克斯的目的是支开她这只猛兽，然后将另外三个一网打尽——如果伤愈合了，他一定有这个能力。尽管，她也怀疑自己在他眼里是否真的有扭转战局的力量。

但现在看来，他的目的远比这复杂。

“亚历克斯，”她朝身后的人投来冰冷的一瞥，“我建议你现在就杀了我。如果想利用我，就给我做好死得很惨的准备。”

“难道你不想杀了JP吗？”

“你应该清楚，我不需要你提醒，更不喜欢被逼迫。”

亚历克斯向前两步，枪管顶了上来。

小阳闭上眼，等着他开枪。可半晌之后，他竟绕过她走到了前面。

“为什么不动手？”她冲着他的背影问道。

“因为我不想。”

亚历克斯的背影让小阳沉默了。

这可不像你，亚历克斯。你的伤还没愈合，却把后背暴露出来，明明可以自己先杀JP再杀了我，却要以逼迫的方式让我去杀他。你说你不想……

亚历克斯，她轻柔地想，你会因把我们当成工具肆意挪用而后悔的。

亚历克斯领着小阳往工厂走去。

这是一段极其平和的旅程，一路上没有敌人也没有陷阱。看着亚历克斯受伤的背影，孙小阳几度想上去给他一刀，但她知道，这段路程能平和无风也完全是因为他。

或许还有更私人的原因吧，小阳感觉自己左右下不了手。

亚历克斯的伤在路上一点点愈合，他的左手从在空荡荡的袖子里慢慢长出来，一直到工厂附近，他都没有一点痛苦的样子，只是不断地出汗和喝水。孙小阳很难想象这到底是一种什么样的意志。

“嗨，亚历克斯，”她突然开始闲聊，“离开这个岛后，你想做什么？”

亚历克斯回过头来，怔怔地看了她一会。

“我想把你收纳到我们组织里来。”他回答。

“你知道这不可能。”她快步往前走去，超过了他，“不要说了。再说下去，我们那些珍贵的记忆就要没了。”

亚历克斯却笑起来：“我有办法替你收着。”他取下带监听功能的同传耳麦，“我知道关于阿格莱亚，你都在想什么：你在想这个世界上还有多少阿格莱亚这样的组织，你在想阿格莱亚出现的目的和他们的最终计划——你推测有很多大型企业都对阿格莱亚进行过投资，你预测资源匮乏，不久后很可能发动战争，预测环境将不适合人类生存，人类将以比公众想象的更快的速度向外开拓殖民星球，持有这项技术的新人类就能最终获胜，离开地球，创造一个新世界。

“这就是你想要的。你想离开现在的身份，在由你亲手创建的世界里找到属于自己的位置。”

在这座岛上，从来没有人见亚历克斯一口气说过那么多话。

孙小阳完全愣住了。她回头看着亚历克斯的眼睛，竟然半天动不了一根手指。

“你为什么会知道这些？有些东西，我从来没跟任何人说过……”

为什么要对我说这么大一段话？拼尽全力保留实验中的记忆，就留下了这些点子，可真他妈无聊！你是疯了吗？！

“连Dr.M都没有，是吗？很可惜你确实跟我说过这些，就在这样的实验里。”

“是吗，我竟然会跟你说？这些我都不敢落在笔头，就怕被人收走的东西，我竟然会告诉你……”她感到一阵无力，脚往前一动，差点在晕眩中摔倒，“你究竟是怎么引诱我说出来的……我有欠你什么吗？你到底利用了我多少次？你还想继续利用我，直到下了岛，都想再利用我！”

孙小阳被一种不可名状的恐惧猛烈攫取，她在他眼里看到一道深不可测的影子。现在，她真的不敢确定，将来的某一天，自己会不会真的也会被引诱着进入他的组织。那么久以来，她竟然在无意之间一直被他操控着精神，就在这种实验中，令人失去理性的实验中……

“你不是作为一个对手，而仿佛是作为研究员在观察我。你以为你算什么？你也在刺激我发疯是吗？你在更进一步地向我传播绝望吗？”

她无法想象他的最终目的，只觉得自己失去了所有反抗的力气。

而亚历克斯没有错过她的恐惧。他的眼神沉了一瞬，只用一只手，就把她脸朝下按倒在地，膝盖压着扣在背后的手腕，上膛的枪口顶住后脑：

“杀了JP。”他命令道，“你必须这样做。”

随后他把她拉起来，看着孙小阳进入工厂，就转身走了。

他没有监督她，因为没有必要——即使她不执行命令，对他也构不成威胁。

JP正坐在工厂的光源中心，灰尘像萤火一样在他头上飞舞。孙小阳的突然出现让他吃了一惊：“你怎么找到我的？”

孙小阳走过去，坐在JP的对面，无言地盯着地板。

看JP的眼神，他好像还不知道发生了什么。“把他干碎”和“完全不想杀他”两种念头在脑中五五开，她可怜自己，也有些可怜JP。

“你也失败了？”她轻声说着。

JP摇摇头。他的屏幕上有大片大片的报错，每隔一秒，还会跳出一个系统警告。

“他说你没有用了，”小阳看着红色的系统警告，哑然失笑，“所以让我来杀了你。”

JP看着她，情不自禁地冷笑：“如果你第一天就杀了我，现在就不会这么痛苦了。”

“你知道我在说什么吗？！”

“我知道啊，”JP斜着眼看她，“但我还能说什么？跪下来求你吗？”

“是那个毛子特工背叛了你，不要冲着我发脾气！”

“我没有发脾气，”JP冷静地合上电脑，“虽然我也不知道他到底是哪种人，但是我知道，开不出系统就要被他杀掉。”

孙小阳一时语塞。

“到了现在，”JP说，“你还想杀我吗？”

她摇摇头：“我不知道。”

“让我来告诉你，”他把头转向一边，“既然我总是拖你的后腿，那你现在杀了我，就可以毫无负担地去砍他的头了。”

孙小阳已经快跟不上岛上的变化：“你什么时候变得那么无私了？”

“我只想让你快点动手。”

他站起来，一脚踏碎了自己的电脑。

“我不想被他杀掉。”

孙小阳心里一惊。他嘴上冷静，可他确实也是很愤怒的，无论以前有多么微妙的关系，在被背叛的瞬间——尤其是因为没有用了就被抛弃，谁都会难以接受吧。

她深深地叹了口气。

“我真想永远记住这一刻的感受。”孙小阳撑着地板站起来，“让我即使在这里被关一辈子，也不要再信他一次。”

她举起旋棍，用尽全力砸了下去。

孙小阳毫无感情地往前走了很久。

她又在中午时分来到了码头，上次来到这里，还是和卢克一起烤鱼。这次，她直接面对大海坐下，手伸进衣兜，摸出两个滑溜溜的球体。

那是JP的眼睛。

看着那双无法闭合的眼睛，小阳的心绪十分混乱。杀死JP的那一刻，她应激了，觉得失去了所有的联系和力量，于是在毫无意识中将他的眼球挤了出来，割掉连接大脑的神经，企图让另一双眼睛陪着自己，给自己多一分警觉和慰藉。

那阵应激到现在还没过。她冷静地把眼睛放在身边，躺在沙滩上接受暴晒，两双眼睛一起望向天空。

“还要下雨。”她自言自语，“我该怎么杀那两个男人呢。”

就在她杀死JP后不久，她听到了两次广播，又有两个幸存者死亡。是莉央和慧珍吗？是亚历克斯干的吗？卢克，亚历克斯，这些没妈养的玩意死活不知道感情有着理性无法衡量的重量，接收和处理感情在他们看来只是任务的一环，他们自然也不知道，招惹一个情绪化的人，后果会严重到什么程度……

好几个月了，孙小阳终于有了一段独处的时间。大脑一旦放空，以往的种种经历就顺次浮现在脑海里，她忘了周遭喧嚣的战斗，忘了阿格莱亚里的背叛和勾心斗角，只有过去的时间慢慢流淌。

过去的时光，回想起来竟然很多都是美好的，大脑似乎也不愿破坏她难得的平静，而只挑选美好的回忆：小时候与隔壁家的姑娘一起玩，小学时在课桌抽屉里看书画画，中学时玩电脑游戏，那是她创作故事的启蒙，而短短一年的高中生涯里回忆却更加多了。小阳惊讶地发现，撇开死水般的家庭氛围、慢性疼痛般的欺凌和爆炸般的冤案事件，她短暂的人生依旧很精彩，在污染的土壤和有毒的雨水中，有许多只属于她的思想恣意生长。

那么，自己离家出走的时候，又在想什么呢？

我在想，她想，人类社会不值得我继续待下去了，可我不甘于在沉默中死去，又不屑于去改变那些庸人，最后因机缘巧合，我来到这里，算是半胁迫半自愿吧。

在阿格莱亚的日子过得，不算很差。至少，记忆清除术让我不会再因为情绪崩溃而陷入无法自拔的抑郁。在没有实验的时候，我的日子很平静，大家一起吃饭、活动，平时的狱友们都挺友好的，跟他们一起生活的我很快就适应了没有网络和通信的日子。

但是很快我就意识到，我想要的新世界只是一个遥不可及的梦想罢了。不过，我也不是很失望，当我发现到我有变成新人类的天赋——我是说，身体的加强带来的不止是力量增加，而让我的思维方式都有了根本的变化，而这是其他很多实验体没有有意识去发掘的——只要能在新世界建设的道路上尽力而为，我就没有遗憾。我已经并不在乎阿格莱亚如何利用我了，不管身处什么环境，我总能开拓出属于自己的路。

但是。

新的世界，它真的存在吗？

那些研究员，通过绑架和欺骗招募实验体，通过威逼、严刑和利诱控制实验体；实验体在实验中，也是靠互相利用、欺骗和杀戮来争夺第一名，为那些方法和目的都与我大相径庭的研究员提供素材。他们能研究出来个什么东西呢？用这种路子走出来的新世界，真的会让我更有归属感吗？

她看向那双被烤干的眼睛。你觉得呢？她在心里问。

当然了，她回答自己，你跟他都只想盗取幕后黑手的资料，然后逃出去。你们不在乎新的世界是什么样，就像你们不在乎我一样。


	7. Day 5

因为没有人叫起床，和森林那夜一样，小阳睡了很长的一觉。

她是被广播吵醒的，也许是幸存者太少，一整夜都没有人打扰她的睡眠。她醒来就听到娜迦博士在广播里说：“现在只有五名幸存者存活。加油，你可以做到的！”

我也希望我可以做到，但是……

我的背后已经蹲守了一个人。

她的判断是感觉到身后的海风遇到了障碍而得出的。她的判断比那人出手的速度更快，二话不说左手一个肘击，右手迅速掏出剪刀。她打断了那人的肋骨，可对方也许早有心理准备，偷袭的动作并没有受到太大影响，那双手捂住她的脸，要把她的颈椎拧断。

就在这时，两支箭带着锐利的风声呼啸而来，射中了偷袭者。小阳感到令人窒息的压力突然松弛下来，立刻往后一捅，将剪刀整个插进对方的腹部。

她回过头，不出所料是亚历克斯的脸。他皱着眉忍痛的样子在她眼里只是惊鸿一瞥，因为孙小阳接下来的动作让他面目全非——

沉寂的怒火猛烈燃烧起来，她用剪刀把他钉紧在地上，用力往上拉去。刀刃势如破竹，割开腹腔和胸腔的肌肉，割破了肠系膜和心脏房室，割裂胸骨的骨膜，再将气管从中间破开，直到刀身顶到下颌。她的耳边依次出现肠子流出腹腔的流动声、血液从心脏喷出的喷射声、骨头与刀尖的摩擦声和气管软骨破裂的脆响。

沙滩变成一片血泊。她站在血泊中心，像打破在地的蛋清中的一颗蛋黄。

孙小阳抬起头来，与救下她的弓箭手对视。

南莉央，昨日重现了。她依然是刚杀完人、一头一脸的血，莉央也是冷静的神情和专注于射击的姿态。不同的是，南莉央手里的长弓变成了慧珍的弩，脸上多了一分无法忍受的恐惧和厌恶。

“被我吓到了吗？”

孙小阳用手抹脸，但血液太浓厚了，抹了几下也没现出皮肤本来的颜色。有一些血进了眼睛，她被刺激得使劲眨眼，干脆放弃，就在地上坐了下来。

“有一点。”莉央实话实说。

“谢谢你救我。”

莉央摇摇头。

广播通知又响起来，岛上只有四个幸存者了。莉央在她身边坐下，等喧嚣结束，才继续开始说话。

“雪和慧珍，他们都死了。”她轻声说。

“……是被他杀的吗？”

“我不知道。”

孙小阳沉默了一会。

“你是怎么跟踪他到这来的？”

莉央从箭筒里拿出一些箭，一根根将弩上满：

“你走了之后，马上就有一个拿着枪的小孩过来突袭了我们。雪为了保护我们和他殊死格斗，慧珍在逃跑途中中了两枪……她把她的弩和箭都给了我，说这个比长弓方便很多。我都没有来得及拿走她的背包。到了晚上，我在消防局找水的时候被亚历克斯袭击了，是突然窜出来的猩猩冲散了他的注意力，让我逃到工厂。我在那里……”

“看到了JP？”

莉央点头：“我一看到他空空的眼窝就知道是你干的。”

孙小阳苦笑起来。

“你知道他做了什么吗？”她用手指指亚历克斯的尸体，“在你睡觉的时候，他就蹲在你身边，一直看着你。他要等到你醒来再把你杀掉。”

“我他妈的，”孙小阳立刻阴转暴雨，“还是太便宜他了！我就应该把他的肉一块块剪下来！”

亚历克斯的血扩散到小阳脚边，她拉着莉央往旁边挪了几步。

“慧珍死了，”她念叨着，“她把她的武器给了你。”

“是。”

“他让我去杀JP，我也照做了。他妈的，我怎么就没有狠下心杀他呢？！”

莉央抬起眼睛：“你还有机会杀他？”

“是啊，本来有的，但我给自己找了借口……我害怕他，他用深度的恐惧压了我一头，让我放弃了抵抗。”

孙小阳躺下去，万念俱灰。

“他赢了。”

莉央欲言又止。

“你想说什么？”

“……我以为是别的原因。”

这句话让孙小阳突然坐起来。她的视线无焦点，仿佛正被无限远处的一片虚空吸引了全部注意力。

“别的原因，管他的呢，”她迷惘地说，“他们都不在乎，我也不在乎了。”

“你在说什么？”

“你猜阿格莱亚在不在乎实验体策划谋反？他们不在乎。为什么？因为观察策划谋反的实验体，也是实验的一部分。他们永远可以控制局面。你既然知道这个厄瑞玻斯特工跟我上过床，那我可以告诉你，他正想让我帮助他一起逃离这里。”

“……是吗……？”

“是。”

想到这里，小阳突然恍然大悟。难道，这就是他们总是挑选我做实验的目的？为了看我的水平进步到什么程度，为了判断我是否已经造成威胁，而必须‘在乎’一下了？

她的背后涌出一阵冷汗。我被算计了！在我感到倦怠的那一刻，我就应该听从疲惫的心，消极比赛的！她想起亚历克斯咬着她耳朵说过的话，“你是最有可能逃离这里的人”，她对此毫无怀疑，总有一天她可以威胁到阿格莱亚的安防系统——

可那一天是不是已经到了？

南莉央还不知道孙小阳内心的变化。“他跟你做了交易吗？”她问。

“当然是有条件的。”小阳整理好情绪，“但当我知道我曾在他面前吐露过一些我的理性绝不允许我向任何人表达的内容时，我就知道，我完全没有办法斗过他。无尽的实验和Dr.M的残忍对待令人绝望，但我还能承受，可这是我本应可控，却无论如何都无法摆脱的一种操控……”

她从腰间摸出一个手枪弹夹，那是她昨天晚上在破船里找到的，她打算等会就去亚历克斯身上去找找看有没有合适它的枪械。

“所以我也不在乎了。我已经没有情绪了，我的所有希望，都已经死了。我已经没有经历去在乎能不能杀了亚历克斯和卢克，现在的我，只是凭着动物本能，做着‘杀戮’这一件事罢了。”

莉央久久没有开口。

“莉央，”她再次道谢，“谢谢你救了我。”

说完，孙小阳拿出那把一直跟着她的菜刀站起来。莉央知道她要去干什么，她不愿看到，识趣地起身离开现场。

小阳走到亚历克斯身边。再次看向那张脸，它停留在无力的松弛中，很安宁，似乎有人在他死后，把惨叫着的嘴脸掰成了平静的模样。

她蹲在地上，脱下他的外套，在挪动尸体时外露的肠子就滑到脚边，把她两脚之间的空隙堆满。她把外套放在一边，用卸下狗腿的方法卸下了他的四肢和头，只不过这次聪明了点，不是生拉硬拽，而是用旋棍将关节敲开。然后，她把所有内脏都从身体里分离出来，把心脏、肺、肝脏和肾脏拿到海水里洗干净，再费力地抱起肠胃丢进海里，像抱着一套厚重的床单扔进洗衣机。

汗水从头发里流出来，在脸上冲出一道道红土般的沟壑。

她捡起他的右手，把包裹手臂的白色袖管扯开。这只手曾在某个忧虑重重的夜晚抚摸着她的脸，用拇指拭去她的泪痕。“这样会让你感觉好点吗，孩子？”这段记忆仿佛还在昨天。

她蹲在那里，对着一套摆得整齐的内脏沉默。

两行冷泪又从小阳眼眶里流了出来。她抱着那条沉重的手臂，将慢慢僵硬的手掌贴在脸上摩挲。

我该怎么办？谁能告诉我……

左肩传来的剧痛打断了她的思绪，紧接着是右肩胛骨和脊椎之间的肋骨缝隙。孙小阳往前倒去，她伸手拿起亚历克斯丢在内脏旁边的手枪，从腰间掏出昨晚捡到的弹夹换上去，转身扣动扳机打到弹尽粮绝。

莉央在沙滩边缘倒下。孙小阳拿起刀朝她走去，她呼吸艰难，用尽全身力气才把两支箭从背上拔出，在接近莉央的过程中几度摔倒。莉央中了枪，但还是爬起来往她大腿上射了一箭。孙小阳波澜不惊地拔出来，拖着一条腿挣扎着接近了她。

其中一颗子弹射穿了莉央的肺叶，她痛苦地咳嗽着，每一次呼吸都变成了剧烈的折磨。

“谢谢你救了我，莉央，真的很感谢。”

仿佛是为了赎罪，孙小阳一直重复着这句话。她跪在莉央旁边举起刀，朝她的心脏刺下去。

“我真的很喜欢你……只有你，永远做正确的，而且让人愉快的决定。”

“还有三名幸存者剩余。”

露米娅岛正处于前所未有的安静状态。小阳在莉央旁边躺下，等身上的箭伤慢慢好转。

最坏的结果，她想，就是那两个人还结盟在一起，他们决定杀掉第三个幸存者后再决斗。但如果是那两人决斗后的获胜者前来单挑，也不好对付，那一定是个接近完美的杀戮者。

孙小阳试图思考一个对策，可思绪却始终像那团打结的肠子一样乱七八糟，让她大脑阵阵发热。我该杀这个卢克吗？我成功杀了他，阿格莱亚也许就要判定我足够危险，出于“在乎”，而洗去我所有的记忆；如果不杀……这不可能，我发过誓，我想他死已经想得全身颤抖了！这不仅是因为仇恨，更是因为我身体里正涌现出的那种原始的杀心，这是被逼到绝路时亟待释放的情绪！

她再也受不了了，跳起来冲进高高的海浪。

慧珍死了，亚历克斯死了，那些我在意的人全都死在了我手里，或者死在被我所杀的人手里……阿格莱亚，我去你妈的，你爱怎么整我就怎样吧！不管你如何洗去我的记忆，你们终有一天都会和背弃我的人一样死在我面前！

小阳感到头烧得有点晕，她的下半身已经沉入水里，却像踩在空气中那样毫无阻力。她的手心传来一阵中枪般的灼热，她往下一看，赫然发现上面已经沾满了鲜血，不管在海水里冲洗多少次都固执地再次出现，仿佛烙印般刻在眼里。被血迹沾染的皮肤如同泼上硫酸那样烧灼，而肌肉又像冰水侵入般刺寒，反复交替的剧痛让人简直求死不得。

这是幻觉！她大声告诉自己，可那血迹滴在水里，和钻心的痛感一并蔓延开来，就要往手臂上延伸了。她尖叫着后退，迫不及待地拿出剪刀，削掉一大块手心的皮肤。

失去肌肉连接的拇指耷拉下去。她已经感觉不到受伤的疼痛了，不知疲倦地削着，直到所有斑驳的血迹都削落，整个手露出白骨。海水染红了一大片，她分不清哪些是幻觉哪些是自己的，也顾不得思考，见右手的血迹已经延伸到手肘，连忙用嘴咬住剪刀，把右手也削成枯骨。

太阳在她面前升起，将灰蓝和血红的海水一并染成金黄。

最后，她失血过多到实在没有力气了，颤抖的嘴角再也咬不住钢铁，剪刀沉入海床，她的双手也垂进海水。

随着幻觉慢慢消失，疼痛也回到了身上。被海水刺激过的伤口顿时传来剧痛。

小阳猛地把手抽出。她看着血肉模糊的手，再看着周围的碎肉和血泊，脸上浮现出难以置信的震悚和痛苦。

码头深处传来撕心裂肺的惨叫。

孙小阳低头站在齐胸的海水里，双手捧在眼前。她的嘴微张，却不再叫了，一动不动的，仿佛变成了一座雕像。

直到太阳升到头顶。一阵大浪打来，她失去平衡往后一退，才发现自己依然活着，还能运动。一口海水呛进肺里，让本就干涸的嗓子雪上加霜，她挣扎着往岸边跑去，把自己从海水里拖出来。

那双残破不堪的手已经长回了原样，皮肤干干净净，诡异的痛感也消失了，环绕四周的血水和肉块都被冲走，一切仿佛都没发生过。

但这的确是发生了，因为她的头脑终于清醒了过来。她的心正处于一种前所未有的平静中，而她的意志空前坚定，似乎任何人和事物都无法撼动她的想法，更无法将她击溃。

她爬到亚历克斯的尸体旁边，把JP的眼睛从衣兜里拿出来，后者已经变成两个干瘪破损的球，她把它们又放回去。亚历克斯的武器除了那把手枪，就还剩一把磨得锃亮的匕首了，而所有的弹夹都已经用完。

孙小阳对着这堆洗得干干净净的内脏稍加思索。

我必须杀了他们，她的心在倾诉。平白无故经受的痛苦，我一定要从他身上讨回来。无论什么阻碍都不能让我放弃——

就像生命垂危时，我那双依然竭力生长出血肉的手那样。

当布置好了战场，太阳也开始西下了。

孙小阳坐在沙滩上，看着天际线从浅蓝变成阴云密布的深紫。不断有海鸥被血腥味吸引过来，一旦接近尸体，她就挥着旋棍把它们赶走。有两只不幸的烦人精被打中了身体，掉在沙滩上，但小阳提不起劲去把它们弄熟吃掉，她感觉不到一点饥饿。

“风向又变了，等一会就要下雨了。”

她把亚历克斯的头从蜷缩的怀里拿出来，立在她旁边。

“我希望这雨一直下，这样，我杀死他们的机会更大一些。就是不知道我会不会被雨水淹死。”

她裹紧了夹克，看了眼码头上的破船，想了想还是就在这坐着。

“不要愁眉苦脸的了……”

她依然害怕孤独。

孤独……

大第五天晚上开始下起大雨。

孙小阳无法入睡。这不仅因为倾盆大雨淋在身上，让她一躺下就没法呼吸，也因为她的脑中充满了挥之不去的焦虑和恐惧。那种恐惧，和看完恐怖片后总觉得身后有人一样，再理性的人都难以从中摆脱。

都到现在了，我还在怕什么？害怕杀不掉卢克，饮恨而终？还是害怕继续被亚历克斯玩弄和利用，不知道怎么对付他？

一想到亚历克斯，她的心脏又要乱跳起来。

他是挺麻烦的，她想，但对付男人也并没有那么困难。他要利用我，也就是想从我这获得一些思考结论，或者让我协助他逃离这里。其实换个角度，如果我也真想逃离，那被他用一下也没什么大不了的，反正互相利用嘛。我要是强到能逃出这个岛，他和他的组织对我也造不成什么威胁了。

一阵狂风吹来，雨下得更大了。无垠的海面变成一个巨大的声源，无数的雨点落在上面的声音相互叠加，大得像几百张卷帘门一齐拉下，声浪的巨大压迫感像山峦在移动，就要把自己压在底下。

孙小阳赶紧把亚历克斯的手臂和头都抱在怀里，假装对方正伏在身上，捧着自己的脸。

豆大的雨点打得脸上生疼。孙小阳蜷缩地更紧了，紧紧抓着亚历克斯的头发。

亚历克斯，她无声地倾诉，我不知道你用了什么办法让我说出了心里的秘密。但我知道，你也知道，我害怕的东西很多。我害怕被人误解，害怕被人忽视感受和轻视，害怕成绩不好、画不好画，走不出这个村子，等等。可我最害怕的东西，我只跟Dr.M说过。因为这是我的隐私和秘密，为了方便研究员了解我才说出的，除了他们，我不想让任何人知道……

她抚摸着毛茸茸的脑袋，难道我连这事也告诉你了？

回答她的只有滂沱大雨。

孙小阳微微抬起头。雨点像石子，狠狠打进眼睛里，让她流出看不见的眼泪。

我不知道Dr.M怎么记录我的，也许她觉得我害怕孤独。

孤独……只有很少得到认可、导致自己也不敢认可自己的人，才会害怕与自己相处。我倒是从来不害怕这个，我只是单纯地害怕身边没有人。说实话，当在森林醒来发现卢克不在身边时，我的第一反应就是不可名状的恐惧，紧接着才是气愤和失望。

我很情绪化。只有当我处于仇恨之中，才会变得冷静，并单独行动。当我被误解、忽视和轻视时，我永远都做不到像佐藤雪和南莉央那样的冷静，因为我很在乎这个。

狂风暴雨持续了一段难以忍受的时间后，雨势开始转小。当雨水不会从仰起的脸上灌进鼻腔时，孙小阳站起来把亚历克斯的残肢摆好，一个人跑到码头的破船边上，把身上的衣服都脱下来拧干，晾在雨蓬里。

她解开头发，让雨水痛痛快快地冲掉海水、汗渍和黏腻的血迹。


	8. Day 6 Forenoon

孙小阳出生的村子，是中国著名的“雕塑村”，在这里，全村的居民几乎都从事一种生产，就是制造各类雕塑。雕塑村的客户遍布全国甚至海外，有定制的，有批量生产的，甚至近几年还出现了教学产业。在这里，艺术是一种流水线生产工艺，比商业美术更加务实，比艺术选拔考试更标准化，比体制内的艺人更加体现集体意志。

和同村的许多孩子一样，孙小阳从小就在画册和图纸中长大，还不识字就会辨认许多世界名画了。她对艺术的天赋也很早就显现了出来：在4、5岁的时候，她就能把线画临摹得很准确，还会通过局部夸张来突出塑造事物的性格。而她的脑中总有很多奇思妙想的故事，从小的美术基础让她可以流畅地通过绘画表达心思。

她的作品很快就引起大家的关注，左邻右舍都说孙小阳会成为村里第一个真正的艺术家，加上她又听话又能干，她的童年里总是充满了赞誉和鼓励。

孙小阳从破船底下睁开眼睛，感到浑身疲惫。这一晚她没有睡着，迷糊中全是奇诡的幻境。

雨下得小了些，但天依然是阴沉的，看不到太阳。她起来穿上晾得半干不湿的衣服，回到沙滩上把亚历克斯的尸体摆好，用他的外套盖上。想了想，她又把JP的眼睛也盖到下面，然后拿出两根船舱里捡到的鱼线，把柳叶刀绑在鞋底上。

在孙小阳的记忆里，母亲从来没有对她笑过。听她父亲说，母亲在哺乳期过之后就没怎么抱过她，都是父亲和奶奶给她洗尿布、喂饭和添置新衣服。至于长大后的家长会，更是只有父亲的身影。

不管是在家里还是在村里，母亲似乎总是一个尴尬的存在，经常看到村民对她指指点点，而她在吃饭时里也很少说话。小阳记得，在第一天上学回来分享新鲜事的时候，爸爸和奶奶都很愉快，只有母亲狠狠地瞥了她一眼。

那是一种冰冷、十分严厉又迫切的目光。小阳被吓到了，桌上的氛围顿时变得十分僵硬。

从此，小阳就很害怕和母亲独处。她依然会和父亲和奶奶交流，但说完之后总要悄悄往母亲那看一眼，如果发现她在看自己，就会被吓得不敢说话。如果家里只有她和母亲两个人，那她宁愿到临近的工作室去，忍受着嘈杂的敲打、吵闹的交谈、飞扬的尘埃和令人窒息的烟味写作业，也不愿待在家里。

她私底下问爸爸和奶奶，得到的回答只是“你妈生了你以后精神上就有点问题”。

尽管母亲是如此冷漠，但有的时候——比如看到拐卖儿童的电视剧和强奸妇女的新闻时，她又会突然把小阳抱紧在怀里，仿佛出事的就是她的女儿；在小阳年纪渐长、父亲和奶奶开始改口劝她不要离家太远、安心找人结婚继承家庭事业时，她和丈夫争吵起来，非要他答应不再干涉女儿的自主选择不可；小阳也亲眼看见她悄悄将自己的画一张张好好收起来，放到收纳箱里，十几年来一直如此，那目光仿佛一个被判无期的囚犯在收集家人寄来的信件。

孙小阳跑去翻了莉央和亚历克斯的背包，把所剩无几的饮用水都收集起来。她后悔天然冲凉时没有仰起头来喝个痛快，由于缺水，她连饥饿感都消失了，胃部只有阵阵绞痛。

尽管还在下雨，但天气已经开始变得闷热。孙小阳把外套顶在头上，喝了一些水。当饥饿感重新回到身体上时，她开始头晕，在放眼望去只有尸体的沙滩上思想斗争了一会后，她割了亚历克斯的一块肝脏放进嘴里嚼。在吞咽的瞬间胃里猛地一阵紧缩，恶心地她直冒眼泪，但为了活着，还是硬把生肝吞了下去。

她久久没有等到两人幸存的广播，已经做好了一打二的准备。

对于缺乏母爱的孙小阳，负责她的研究员Dr.M也许就是她人生中第一个亲近的女性长辈。Dr.M是一个36岁的初级研究员，在阿格莱亚的研究员里算很年轻的，她寡言少语，不怎么和人闲聊，即使在阿格莱亚的高压环境里也显得内向，但对待她的工作和实验体却非常认真。

她总是让孙小阳想到母亲。

一开始，孙小阳很不配合与研究员的沟通。在涉及心事的询问中，无论高级研究员和心理学家们怎么好言相劝，她都冷嘲热讽、不屑一顾，或者用很不友善的口吻说出一些情绪化的语言。只有单独和Dr.M相处的时候，她的态度会缓和下来，甚至流露出想从她那里获得一些关注的样子。

一开始，研究员们都很疑惑。后来当孙小阳说出了关于母亲的事情，他们才有点明白，不是Dr.M的态度让她可以接受，也不是只有她明白小阳想要什么，而是Dr.M本人的人格抓住了她的软肋。

于是，他们依然决定让缺乏经验Dr.M负责这个实验体，并利用她的人格优势来调控她。

过了中午雨又变大了。

最后一个实验体迟迟没有出现，也许他在疗伤，也许他只是想开个小差；也许他是卢克，也许不是。

孙小阳变得很耐心。事实上，自从手掌的肉长回来以后，她所做和所想的一切都是在为决战做准备。她尽自己所能地布置战场，并强迫自己想通那些困扰自己的问题，将心态调整到最了无牵挂的状态。

她躺在船舱里。破船后面有一个开口直通大海，前面的小口则可以看到海滩的情况。她停止回忆和自我剖析，全心全意等着最后的对手来到她的面前。

随后就听到了广播通报。

“还有两名实验体存活。”


	9. Day 6 Afternoon

卢克的衣服破破烂烂、浸满了血渍，前进的脚步却没有犹豫。可以利用的装备已经所剩无几，他并不想拖延时间，希望战斗结束得越早越好。

四个小时前，埃索死在了他最后一颗子弹下，而他也身负重伤，不得不停下来休息几小时。当亚历克斯没有按时到市政厅来碰头、自己不得不单独与埃索对峙时，他就知道，最后的对手已经在码头等候他多时了。

她就是被他抛弃在森林，怀恨在心的孙小阳。

当卢克来到码头，他第一个看到的是南莉央的尸体，她静静地躺在一处岩石下面，偌大的风雨也没有将她淋湿。随后，他在沙滩中心看到了亚历克斯的外套，看起来鼓鼓的，下面盖着一堆东西。

阴沉的海面被大雨打成了一块毛玻璃。他注意到了那些可能被当成掩体的破船，交加的风雨藏起一些响动，也许有人会躲在里面狙击。

但是，他想，就算她有枪，孙小阳真的能打中他吗？他距离破船还有很远的距离，这个距离加上有风的天气，即使经过训练的人也不一定打得中他。他已经没有远程武器了，如果贸然靠近，对埋伏在里面的人会更有利。

所以他远远地绕开了破船，踩着沙水来到亚历克斯的外套旁边。他只需要等，等到孙小阳坚持不住开始开枪，或者跑出来为止。只要她先动手，确定了她的位置，卢克就有十足的把握战胜她，在这个四周都没有掩体的开阔地带。

当他靠近亚历克斯的外套时，他看到了沙子里渗出淡薄的血迹。呵，这小姑娘，他哂笑一声，还真是毫不留情，都把他剁碎了。

想到这里，也许是想看看亚历克斯的死状有多出乎意料，他揭开了外套。

亚历克斯的头平平整整地躺着，嘴角朝一边歪上去。他的躯体消失了，残余的内脏按相对正确的位置挤在一起，摆成一个短粗的躯干，四肢只剩手掌和脚掌，整体看上去就是一个竖着中指奔跑的三头身小人。

卢克“噗”地笑出了声。

“真是个怪人啊。”

话音未落，一颗手榴弹就从面前的方向飞到眼前，砸到亚历克斯的心脏上。卢克立刻抓起来扔回海里。就在他起身的瞬间，他听到破风的箭响，带着飞舞的水珠从四面八方包围了他。他奋力躲避，但胸口和腹部还是不可避免地中了箭，在一阵无法呼吸的沉闷中往后退一大步。

爆炸声没有响起。

卢克面前的海面上，多出了一个礁石般的身影。密集的雨点打在她身上，为她镶上一层发光的白雾。

孙小阳扔掉弩，吐出含在嘴里的泳装袖口，踩着及腰的海水冲了过来。

卢克恍然大悟。她竟然没有藏在破船里，而是藏在海里！她用破船里废弃的泳装做成氧气袋，并将打空的手枪和弹匣装进气袋让它沉下去，然后就拿着南莉央的弩，蹲在水下等他来。这场让海面模糊到看不见水下物体的大雨完美地藏起她的身影，而藏在水下的她，只需要观察岸上的光线变化，就能判断他有没有被亚历克斯这个诱饵吸引，从而出其不意地展开突袭！

她几乎是把卢克撞倒在地，手里的匕首就朝脖子捅去。卢克一把抓住手腕，头朝右边躲，右手拔出自己的匕首。但小阳早预判到他躲避的位置和手的动作，趁手腕被掰断前挣脱了，匕首擦着皮肤改变了方向。

卢克的匕首刺进小阳的肚子。她闷哼一声，将藏在左手的刀片现出来，猛地扎进卢克的肋骨。而卢克抓空的左手顺势掐住她的脖子，他忍着无法呼吸的剧痛拼命压迫她颈部的血管，拔出刺进腹部的匕首，接连往同一个方向捅了好几刀。

小阳痛苦地颤抖，抛起匕首让刀刃换个方向，不顾一切地向卢克掐住脖子的左手劈去。这一刀切断了控制整个手部的肌腱，卢克的五指松开，小阳顺势扑倒，用体重将射进躯体的三根箭矢全压下去，刺穿了躯干。

鲜血从卢克嘴里涌了出来。

孙小阳的脸顶在卢克耳边，她的喘息像空转的抽水机叶轮，包裹内脏的肌肉剧烈挣扎。卢克听到自己的肺部发出阵阵空响，像钢铁被空气裹挟的水雾击穿，每一个动作，都拉扯着大片的肺泡一个个爆炸。

卢克几乎是孤注一掷了。他把膝盖往上一撞，撞到孙小阳的小腹上。小阳整个人被弹到空中，吐了一大口血，她感到腹部的两处破口因为拉力连成一片大的，内脏哗啦流了出来。

她的视线模糊了。恍惚中，她看到吐出的血液洒到卢克的眼睛上，让他失明了一刹。弹起的距离给了手臂挥舞的空间，她抓住最后的机会，拼尽全力挥舞左手，用刀片割断了卢克的两根动脉。

她看到他的眼睛猛地睁大到极点，然后就被喷涌的鲜血蒙住了视线。

“实验结束。最后的幸存者出现生命危险，准备急救！……”

小阳脸朝下倒在卢克身上。她一只手捧着流出的内脏，再也没有力气睁开的眼睑上，布满了雨水也无法冲掉的浓厚血液。

可她并没有失去视力。她的视线里是一片奇异的红色。

螺旋桨将直升机里研究员们带到码头。她听不到震天的电机响，Dr.M踩着雨水、迫不及待奔跑而来的声音却显得无比清晰。她的视野里出现一个模糊的人影，正忙碌地在她身边来回走着，人影的步伐逐渐和外界的脚步声协调一致。

她摸索着抓起掉在地上的旋棍，摸索着找到致命创伤的位置。她缓缓将力气集中在手臂上，慢慢地、一点点将手臂抬高。

“住手！他已经死了！”……“Dr.M，不要过去！快启动手环……”……“你已经胜利了，别这样，你会死的！小阳！”……

她听到研究人员的脚步声跑到了耳畔，而视野里的人影已经走到了天边。不要在这个时候阻止我……不要离开我！……不要！

她猛地往下劈去。

从没有哪个实验体在弥留之际还能劈出那么快的速度，泥水和血水四溅，甚至溅到了五六米外Dr.M的白大褂胸口上。清脆的断裂响起，一个东西滚到某个研究员脚边，他发出一声压抑的惊叫。

研究员们纷纷后退，惶恐不安的样子仿佛见了鬼。


	10. Day 7

“小阳，快醒来了。

“都结束了。记忆清除让你忘记和原谅了一切。”

这个声音，似乎离我熟悉的现实很远很远。

我死去多久了？

孙小阳睁开眼睛，眼前是熟悉的一片漆黑，有什么东西把她的全身包裹得像木乃伊，绑在一个平台上，连一根手指都动不了。

治疗室，她想起来，实验结束了，我又回到这里了。

“谢天谢地，小阳，你终于醒过来了！”Dr.M焦急的声音通过广播传进来，“你昨天真的吓到我了……你感觉怎样？一切正常吗？”

孙小阳试着呼吸，发现既没法实现也没有必要，她的气管里还插着呼吸机。实验体体征稳定，请求断开生命维持系统……同意。她听到几句模糊的声音，随后，身上的压力突然小了很多，无数的管子被从身体的各个部位拔了出来。拔管的过程一如既往的难受，她难以想象那些管子竟能插得如此之深，几乎快让她第二次死亡了。

待鼻腔和嘴里的管子全部拔出，她重重地咳嗽了很久。眼前逐渐出现了柔和的光线，但还是有东西把她绑着，让她除了呼吸和说话依然动弹不得。

“你现在可以正常说话吗？”

“可以。”她打开嗓子，感觉自己的声音变清亮了很多。

Dr.M的声音平静下来：“小阳，你知道的，因为你的神经系统运行速度太快，连纳米机器人的记录也会有延迟和遗漏，所以当实验结束后，需要你配合我们回答一些数据记录里缺失的地方，这一次也不例外。你能明白我的意思吗？”

“我要先问一个问题。”孙小阳说。

“什么？”

即使看不见Dr.M，孙小阳也能想象她的惊讶。

“你们接下来打算怎么处理我？”她问道。

“接下来，”Dr.M完全没想到小阳会问这个问题，“当然是打包并清除记忆，因为你在本次实验里体现出特殊表现，实验组希望你配合我们再做进一步的研究……”

孙小阳听到有人在制止她的研究员：Dr.M，不要说这么多废话。她不耐烦地打断了那个人：“让Dr.M休息一段时间就那么难吗？！”

广播沉默了一阵。

“这三个月里，你们不仅无休止地让我参加实验，还故意不满足我的一切要求，在卡米洛跳舞、哈特和慧珍弹琴、利黛琳喝得烂醉时，我却只能在连纸笔都没有的房间里，坐着等吃饭和天亮……”她的语调里出现了哭腔，“我操你们妈，我知道你们针对我，但是针对Dr.M有什么意思？她跟我不一样啊，你们又不能清除她的记忆，三个月无休无止地观看、记录和分析一场场的杀戮，她会有多难受？啊？”

广播又沉默了一阵。

“好了，小阳，”那个制止Dr.M的研究员说，“你不用再说了，本来我们的计划也是此次实验过后就给你一段时间的休息。”

“我说的是Dr.M。”孙小阳不容退让，“这就是我的条件。你们让Dr.M好好放个长假，我就配合你们的问题。还有——调查结束后，谁都不要来打扰我。我只想把自己关房间里吃一天螺蛳粉，然后把平板电脑还给我，我要画画。”

“我们注意到，你在实验的第五天和第六天出现了幻觉和臆想。这不是你第一次出现幻觉了，但如此清晰和影响正常感觉的幻觉还是第一次。在第五天，当你幻觉出手上的血迹时，你具体有什么感觉？”

“很痛。”

“还有呢？”

“我一定要削去这个印记，即使我会因此丧命——这是我内心的声音。”

“为什么？”

“我要是知道，还会把手削成爪子吗？”

“是因为你杀了那么多人，感到精神承受不了了吗？”Dr.M猜测道，“在这之前你已经杀了八个实验体，尤其是以那么残忍的方式杀害了亚历克斯以后。”

“……

“有这个原因，但根本上不是。”

“……

“在临死时出现的幻觉里，那个来回走动影像是谁？”

“那是我的母亲。”

“她……”Dr.M斟酌了一下语言，“她在干什么？”

“她在收拾东西，准备离家，和她离婚后离家的那个晚上一模一样。这点我倒没什么惊讶的，我经常在噩梦中梦到这段回忆。”

广播里安静了一会。

“关于母亲离家的这个晚上，这段回忆，你似乎没有和任何实验体说过。我想，这应该就是你最大的心理阴影。”

“对。”

“每次你出现幻觉，”广播里传来一阵翻纸的声音，“纳米机器人显示你的空虚、恐惧和反抗情绪都处于高度激活状态，这和你想到与母亲有关的回忆时具有相似性，但没有很高的对应性。”

“我会把那些让我想到母亲的人残忍地杀死。”

Dr.M看到，孙小阳的脑电波图显示出她的思绪正在高度理性中平稳地运转。

“什么是让你想到母亲的人？”

“我还记得，”孙小阳说，“Dr.M，当你了解到这段历史后，你曾想以向我提供我母亲现状和离家的原因为条件，换取我的合作，被我冷嘲热讽地拒绝了。”

“是这样。”

“那你应该知道我很恨她。”

“我知道。”

当时回答这个问题时，孙小阳的语音录音，即使是作为研究员的她也不想再听第二次。“她抛弃了深陷杀人案冤情的我，毫无理由地离开了我。那天晚上，她冷静地收拾了一晚上东西，而我还无法接受她就要和我永别的事实，一直缠绕在她身边，她走到哪，我就跟到哪，我一直喊着，妈妈，你为什么要走啊，你为什么不相信我啊，我真的没有杀人！……而她，她一晚上都只是沉默，只在出门前盯着我说，‘这和你没关系’。失望、怨怒、悲伤，复杂的情绪纠结在一起，纠缠在她的眉眼中。我怎么可能还想挽留她！我对她恨到骨子里了，给我死！他妈的，我恨不得她死！”

“我不知道父母怎么认识和结婚的，”孙小阳继续说，“不知道母亲的过去，也不知道她在想什么。她的存在仿佛毫无意义，而她的存在也始终提醒着我：有一部分‘我’也和我眼中的她一样，始终找不到存在的意义。

在实验中，我越来越多地感觉到这种没有任何意义的空虚感。这种感觉会让我瞬间失去所有理智，每次有人让我产生这种感觉，我都会把他们残忍地杀死——包括切割自己的手。对了。就是这个原因。”

“我现在明白了……”Dr.M也陷入思考，“亚历克斯在通往工厂对你说了一大通话以后，你的恐惧情绪达到了顶峰。那个时候，你一定陷入了不知前路何在的绝望。”

孙小阳闭上眼，一滴眼泪从眼角流下来。

“在这个岛上，依然死抓着意义不放的实验体，就只有你一个了。”Dr.M语气凉薄，她完全明白了实验的全部，“小阳，放弃幻想吧。作为你的研究员，要是说对你没有一点感情是不可能的。我真心地希望你能活着离开这个岛。”

我们要把她的记忆重置到三个月前。小阳隐约听到这句话。

“还剩一些不那么紧要的问题。”Dr.M的声音也有了倦意，“你可以以聊天的态度回答。”

“好的。”

“在实验之外，你对亚历克斯是什么感觉？”

“不是什么好人。”

“对JP呢？”

“我喜欢他，但他不喜欢我。”

“你最想和哪个实验体发生性关系？”

“啊？”

“你回答就是了。”

“雪。”

“我经常让你想到你的母亲吗？”

“……”

这一次，孙小阳沉默了很久很久。

“我刚刚好像说了一句话，‘我会残忍地杀害那些让我想起母亲的人？’”

“是。”

“你觉得如果我妈站在我面前，我会伤害她吗？”

Dr.M不假思索：“我觉得不会。”

“那我也不会伤害你。永远不会。”


	11. Aftermath

张玄佑正在餐厅和李慧珍一起吃早餐。没聊两句，他们面前就多了一份餐盘，一个人把自己扔进他们面前的凳子里。

“是小阳啊，”慧珍笑着打了招呼，“你身体恢复得怎么样？”

孙小阳头上包着白色的毛巾，她应该刚洗完澡。她伸了个巨大的懒腰，端起豆浆喝了一口，然后才像宿醉过后那样，捏着太阳穴点点头。

“天终于亮了。”她说，“我的记忆也洗白了。这三个月里发生了什么我现在是一概不知，遇到我不知道的，记得给我补补课。”

玄佑和慧珍脸上出现了尴尬的神色。

慧珍拍拍她放在桌上的手：“告诉你个好消息，Dr.M昨天就回家休假了。我想，短时间里你应该不会再参加实验了。”

“是啊，我现在闲得要命。他们还是不让我到处走，唯一的好处就是可以吃螺蛳粉和画画。对了，珍妮呢？”

“她刚刚走。”玄佑说，“怎么了？”

小阳把手伸进实验服的口袋，里面装着一对已经开始生锈的绿宝石耳环。当她在自己的房间里醒来时，发现手里突然多了这个东西，她认出这是珍妮的，但不知道是怎么出现的，要怎么还给她。如果直接去还，她会不会把自己当成偷盗者？

“我需要一个人把这东西交给她。”她拿出那副耳环，手扣在上面推给玄佑。

玄佑看了耳环一眼，又看向她。

孙小阳也盯着耳环，若有所思的眼神中透露出一阵阵的黯淡，似乎想起了一些本该消失的记忆。

她很快起身，将剩下的食物拿在手里，把餐盘放回回收车，就离开了餐厅。


End file.
